Un choix, deux destinées
by Katoo-san
Summary: Orihime, proposer un marché ? Et en plus à Grimmjow ? Est-ce que cela pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire, dont les deux protagonistes eux-mêmes ? / Résumé fait par moi-même et Hikari no Ai !
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Ah la la, si vous saviez comment je suis TROP SUPER MEGA GIGA heureuse ! (Oui bon ok j'arrête avec les adjectifs …). Et c'est grâce à VOUS chères lectrices (et chers lecteurs, enfin je ne sais pas s'il y 'en a ^^). Oui parce que vous avez aimé ma toute première histoire et que vous avez commenté ! =)

Alors merci beaucoup à kuchikirukia, Kiraishin, Psychopathe, Menoly et ma petite sœur Hikari no Ai ! Je fais un peu de pub pour elle, elle n'a pas encore commencé à taper ses histoires mais ça ne devrait tarder vu qu'elle a déjà écrit plusieurs fictions =).

Je vais d'abord répondre aux reviews anonymes ici, et ensuite je vous ferai partager ma 2ème histoire !

^^ :

kuchikirukia : Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'aie plu ! Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir et en plus tu es ma première revieweuse ! Donc encore merci, et j'essayerai d'avoir de l'inspiration pour écrire d'autres histoires ! =)

Menoly : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! En fait, dès que j'ai vu ce moment en scan, je me suis dit « Rhalala, Ichigo va culpabiliser c'est sûr ! ». Et puis je me suis dit que ce thème serait très bien pour une première fiction, et en plus personne n'avait parlé de ça encore, donc je voulais être la première, hihihii ^^.

Merci pour ta remarque concernant Ishida qui serait un peu OOC, j'y penserai à l'avenir ^^.

Et de rien pour la musique et la fic ! =)

**Disclaimer** : Rhaaa, Bleach et ses magnifiques bishos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'hypothétique suite que j'ai envisagée pour le manga m'appartient (enfin j'aimerais bien que ça se passe comme ça mais bon, on peut toujours rêver hein XD).

**Personnages** : Orihime, Grimmjow, Ishida et Mayuri. (Byakuya et Kenpachi mentionnés).

**Pairing** : Hmm … Ben ça dépend, comme dans le premier OS (De tout et de rien, je fais de la pub pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas lue ^^), mais j'avoue on peut y voir un couple naissant =)

**Contexte** : En fait, il y a des choses que ne sont pas encore arrivées dans l'animé (hé oui je lis les scans) et il y a quelques spoilers. Bon ils ne sont pas méchants, mais si vous n'aimez pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout les spoilers ne lisez pas (mais c'est vraiment pas méchant, je veux dire ça ne révèle pas un truc énorme pour l'intrigue quoi lol).

On est au Hueco Mundo, Ichigo et Unohana sont déjà à Karakura, Ishida et Orihime attendent que Mayuri sécurise le Garganta pour pouvoir partir.

Alors, **Heeeeere we gooooo **! (Bon ok, j'arrête mes délires avec Mario lol).

PS : Peut-être que Grimm est un peu OOC, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, alors soyez indulgent(e)s pleaase ! ^^

**o o o o o**

Orihime faisait frénétiquement les cent pas sur le sable jaune du Hueco Mundo. Depuis 2 bonnes heures, elle et Ishida attendaient d'emprunter le Garganta pour pouvoir aller aider Ichigo et les Taïchos (hé oui, ils ne savent pas qu'ils se sont tous fait laminer ou presque !) à combattre Aizen. Enfin Orihime ne se faisaient pas d'illusions : elle savait bien qu'elle était inutile pour le combat …

_« Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité à présent … »_

Elle s'arrêta tout net de marcher à ces paroles qu'elle avait ressassées. Elle croisa ses bras et les serra très fort. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui disait qu'elle était « inutile » … La première fois c'était Urahara-san qui voulait l'éloigner du combat, et bien qu'elle savait qu'il lui avait dit cela juste pour la protéger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à ces phrases.

Et bien qu'Aizen fût un ennemi, elle ressentait également la même chose …

À ces pensées, elle sursauta en entendant un cri, mais soupira juste après. En effet, c'était trop calme depuis quelques instants, il fallait s'en douter …

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, espèce de vieux fou pervers ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes oreilles te font défaut, Quincy ! Et arrête de casser les miennes justement, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour ouvrir un nouveau Garganta, tss !

- Si Urahara était ici, il l'aurait ouvert en moins de 2 minutes …

Mayuri se tourna tout doucement, avec une sorte d'aura des ténèbres l'entourant et augmentant petit à petit.

- Tu redis ça encore une fois, et je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse, comme celle de l'arrancar que j'ai battu et crois moi, j'ai encore les moyens de le faire …

Il finit sa phrase en étirant un de ces sourires de scientifique fou et sadique dont il a le secret. Ishida en eu la chair de poule, même s'il savait se défendre. Oh oui, il n'osera jamais le dire, mais ce scientifique lui filait les pétoches quelques fois, surtout en ayant vu sa dernière attaque sur Szayel Apporo, il se dit qu'il devait peut-être garder ses distances.

« Pff, et dire que des personnes comme ça sont censées protéger la Soul Society et les âmes sur Terre, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge … » pensa Ishida.

Lorsque Mayuri se tourna vers lui d'un air très menaçant, il se dit qu'il avait peut être pensé à voix haute … Et il eu la confirmation lorsqu'il vit le scientifique s'avancer avec un bâillon pour l'empêcher de parler. Qui lui avait dit déjà qu'il parlait trop ? Ah oui, c'était Kurosaki, il pensa qu'il ferait mieux d'écouter son avis de temps en temps …

**o o o o o**

Pendant ce temps là, Orhime s'était éloignée discrètement d'Ishida et du Taïcho de la 12ème Division. Elle avait besoin de marcher pour s'aérer les idées. En effet, elle était si inquiète pour Ichigo qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était dans un endroit semblable à celui qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow se sont battus. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle se trompait, Las Noches était tellement immense qu'elle pouvait confondre. Mais en continuant de marcher une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle perçut comme une pression sur elle. Elle se concentra un peu pour savoir ce qu'était cette étrange et si familière sensation.

Soudain, elle eu un sursaut en se souvenant de ce que c'était, et elle couru vers cette pression qu'elle ressentait. Elle commença à trottiner, mais petit à petit elle commença à vraiment courir. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter et c'était bizarre, parce qu'elle aurait pu ignorer cette sensation, mais son instinct lui dictait de courir et de ne pas s'arrêter. Elle savait que, cette fois-ci elle pouvait aider, elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle pouvait aider, elle le _devait _… Elle allait prouver à tous ceux qui la croyaient faible, qu'elle pouvait être forte …

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta essoufflée auprès de ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle respira longuement avant de s'approcher vers lui … Oui, bizarrement, elle savait qu'elle devait aller auprès de lui, de plus il l'avait bien aidé lorsque ces 2 arrancars filles sont venues la brutaliser …

Oui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais Grimmjow avait besoin d'elle …

**o o o o o**

De loin, on pouvait voir une tignasse bleue et qui semblait immobile, perdue dans l'immensité du sable de Las Noches. Mais si l'on s'approchait d'un peu plus près, on voyait que le propriétaire de cette chevelure faisait des grimaces, et tentait de faire quelque chose …

« Kuso, je n'arrive même pas à soigner ces putains de blessures … Tss, ils m'ont vraiment bien amoché ces enfoirés … »

Grimmjow essayait tant bien que mal de soigner ses blessures. Même s'il ne savait pas comment faire, il avait déjà vu Ulquiorra le faire, et il pensait réussir en l'imitant.

« J'crois que j'ai atteint mes limites … »

Alors c'est comme ça ? Il allait mourir comme une merde laissée en plein milieu du chemin, et en ayant 2 défaites sur la conscience ? Il ruminait cette impuissance, cela ne sa pouvait pas ! Non, il devait prouver qu'il était le plus fort, et que personne ne devait le prendre de haut ! Oui, c'était devant lui que l'on devait se prosterner, et demander pitié lorsqu'il voulait achever un adversaire ! Mais c'était tout à fait le contraire de ce qui s'était passé … Et ça, Grimmjow ne pouvait le supporter.

En ruminant ces pensées, il sentit quelque chose approcher. Il ne sut dire ce que c'était de premier abord, mais en se concentrant un peu plus, il reconnut cette sensation.

- … Tu es …

- Oui c'est bien moi, Inoue Orihime.

En disant ces mots, la jeune fille se plaça devant Grimmjow et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse la voir. Une masse orange fit son apparition dans la vision de la panthère.

« … Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la ? Elle n'est pas avec son mec ? »

- Qu'est-ce que tu … ?

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase. Il fut pris de surprise par une quinte de toux, et il tourna vivement la tête. Du sang sortit abondamment de sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, Orihime cherchait à dire quelque chose. Oui parce que c'était bien beau de vouloir aider, mais il fallait encore savoir quoi faire ! Elle n'allait quand même pas le soigner ! C'était un ennemi …

Elle eut un semblant d'idée, mais Grimmjow choisit ce moment pour parler.

- Même si je suis à terre, je peux te trancher en un seul coup, une humaine comme toi c'est facile …

Il termina sa phrase par un sourire carnassier dont il avait l'habitude.

Orihime l'observa. C'était étrange, mais à cet instant Grimmjow ne lui faisait pas peur. Bon peut-être le fait qu'il étaitt à terre et gravement blessé changeait quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas effrayée, elle avait juste … pitié de lui.

Losque Grimmjow combattait avec Ichigo et même avant, la jeune fille le considérait comme un insensible qui ne pensait qu'à se battre. Mais vers la fin du combat, elle avait senti une profonde colère basée sur le désespoir de devenir plus fort. Elle avait ressenti tout cela, et maintenant elle n'arrivait plus à le voir comme un ennemi, et il n'en sera plus un s'il acceptait ce qu'elle voulait de lui …

- … Grimmjow-san, j'ai un marché à vous proposer.

L'interpellé écarquilla vivement les yeux.

- Tss, qu'est-ce qu'une humaine comme toi peut me proposer et qui peut m'intéresser ? Je n'en veux pas de ton marché pourri …

- Écoutez-moi avant de parler et de conclure hâtivement les choses, Grimmjow-san.

« Nan mais en plus elle s'y croit ? Elle est vraiment tarée cette meuf, j'vais la … »

- Je vous propose de vous soigner … Entièrement …

Grimmjow resta abasourdi. En plus d'être tarée, elle était idiote ! Il avait presque achevé son mec, et voilà qu'elle voulait le soigner ! M'enfin, elle avait dit que c'était un marché, donc ce qu'elle avait à proposer ne pouvait être guère réjouissant pour lui …

- … En échange, vous devez obéir à 3 conditions.

La jeune fille fit une pause, et remarqua que Grimmjow avait tourné la tête à l'opposé. Elle ne pouvait donc voir ses réactions. Elle continua alors, tremblante, mais déterminée.

- La première … Si vous voulez vous battre avec quelqu'un, demandez lui son accord avant. S'il refuse, ne le forcez pas à accepter, surtout ne faites pas de menaces.

La deuxième, si vous vous battez, ne faites jamais un combat à mort, sauf si vous combattez un ennemi qui en veut à votre vie bien sûr, et enfin …

Orihime avait peur de la dernière condition qu'elle allait proposer, elle savait que c'était un coup risqué : soit il acceptait et tout allait bien, soit il refusait, et vu son caractère c'était ce qu'elle craignait qu'il se passe …

- … Trahissez votre camp, celui d'Aizen-sa … celui d'Aizen et rejoignez celui de la Soul Society … Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir à Soul Society, mais ne restez plus au Hueco Mundo près d'Aizen, ne soyez plus de son côté …

Elle soupira discrètement, et attendit une réponse. Cela ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'à un marché, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait proposé ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle était vraiment anxieuse qu'elle s'en tordait les mains. S'il refusait, il pouvait l'attaquer, voire la tuer et son bouclier des 3 cieux ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Grimmjow n'avait même plus la force de bouger, alors pour l'attaquer, il aurait fallut qu'il mise toutes ses forces et que du coup il meure, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il lui avait mentit.

Donc elle attendit … Au bout de quelques minutes, la panthère bleue finit par tourner doucement la tête pour faire face à la jeune fille qui avait la tête baissée.

- J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de ces enfoirés qui veulent m'soumettre … Ils se croient plus forts qu'moi et ça, ça me gave ! Ça me soule, à croire qu'ils veulent que je n'arrive pas à atteindre mon but, de devenir le plus fort de tous …

Mais toi …

Orihime leva la tête brusquement lorsqu'il l'interpella. Elle fût surprise de voir qu'il avait un air, comment dire, apaisé … Mais c'était peut-être la fatigue qui commençait à le gagner.

- C'est vrai qu'Aizen m'a donné beaucoup de pouvoir, mais il avait fait cela dans l'unique but de renverser la Dimension du Roi, et donc créer l'Ouken … Il nous prenait pour des putains de pions ! Il fait parti de ces personnes que je hais le plus ! Et ça me soulait vraiment … Mais je ne pouvais pas me rebeller, il aurait pu m'tuer comme ça …

À cette phrase, il poussa un faible grognement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter que quelqu'un soit plus fort que lui.

- Mais toi … Même si j'peux t'tuer après que tu m'aies soigné, t'me donne quand même une possibilité en fonction du but que je veux atteindre, et personne ne l'avait encore fait jusqu'à présent … Alors … Ouais, j'accepte …

Il tomba dans l'inconscience lorsqu'il dit ses mots. Orihime resta quelques secondes interdite devant la tirade qu'avait prononcée Grimmjow. Puis, elle invoqua son bouclier des 3 cieux et commença à le soigner.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il accepterait. Peut-être le fait qu'il soit en train de mourir le changeait.

Au bout de quelques instants, la blessure infligée par Nnoitora disparut, et peu après celle d'Ichigo aussi.

**O o o o o**

Grimmjow commença à se réveiller, doucement mais sûrement. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui, mais il ne savait qui c'était. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et perçut une étrange lueur dorée l'entourant.

« Hnn … Tiens, on dirait la couleur du pouvoir de la l'humaine … »

Puis il se réveilla tout à fait en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça tout de même ? Il se souvenait du marché que l'humaine lui avait proposé, mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir accepté …

- Merde …, souffla-t-il.

- Grimmjow-san ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas … ?

- J'ai … accepté ton stupide marché ?

- Euuh, oui … mais euuuh … Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?, répondit-elle inquiète.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Il soupira, et Orihime reprit.

- Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, ce n'est pas grave Grimmjow-san, dit-elle tristement. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de tenir ce marché, cela n'aurait aucun sens si vous avez oublié …

- Non.

Orihime surprise le regarda. Il avait dans ces yeux bleus une lueur de détermination, un peu comme chez Ichigo.

- J'ai fait une promesse, j'la tiens. J'respecte mes paroles. Donc continue de me soigner, et arrête de dire des choses inutiles.

La jeune fille ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il avait dit l'adjectif qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Non en fait, elle était absorbée par son regard. Non, on ne peut pas qualifier cela de « regard ». C'est plutôt comme un aimant, un aimant bleu ciel qui l'attirait dans ses abysses. Au fur et à mesure, elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement du bleuté.

Celui-ci était assez surpris, et il regarda également ses yeux. Ils étaient gris, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal quoi. Mais ces yeux brillaient d'une légère lueur de … bonheur ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, rien que le fait d'avoir dit cette phrase suffisait à la rendre … heureuse ?

« Hé beh, il lui en suffit peu pour être … niaise comme ça, tss ».

Mais il y avait encore autre chose chez elle qu'il remarqua, une chose qu'il n'avait pas vue avant. Ses cheveux rehaussaient son regard. En effet, ceux-ci volaient à cause du vent, et il y avait quelques mèches sur son front.

Il se surprit à penser qu'il la trouvait vraiment … comment dire, elle ressemblait à un aimant, c'est ça !

« … Nan mais c'est quoi ces conneries que j'suis en train de penser ! ». Il se gifla mentalement, et on entendit un bruit.

Boing.

En fait, Orihime s'était tellement rapproché de son bouclier qu'elle s'était cogné la tête contre celui-ci.

Elle se redressa vivement et mit sa main derrière sa tête d'un air embarassé.

- Ha ha ha ha, je suis vraiment désolée Grimmjow-san, je crois que je me suis assoupie …

- Hm, répondit-il en détournant son regard du sien.

- … Je crois que c'est bon, vous êtes totalement guéri.

Grimmjow se releva doucement et regarda autour de lui. Il fut surpris d'éprouver une certaine nostalgie. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'allait certainement plus jamais revoir cet endroit, il se sentait bizarre. Même si cela rappelait des mauvais souvenirs, il avait fait la connaissance de ses Fraccions et malgré lui, il s'était attaché à eux. En plus, ils se connaissaient d'avant. Il se méprisa de ressentir autant d'émotions ridicules.

- Tss ! dit-il en se relevant légèrement agacé et en mettant ses mains dans son hakama.

- Vous savez Grimmjow-san, je crois que j'arrive à mieux vous cerner. Au tout début, je pensais que vous étiez un insensible qui voulait juste être assez fort pour battre tout le monde. Mais j'ai remarqué que vous n'aimiez pas recevoir des ordres. Vous n'aimez pas les contraintes, et je vous comprends tout à fait.

Mais vous savez, dans la vie il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour acquérir une certaine liberté. Cette liberté, vous la savourerez encore plus lorsque vous l'aurez obtenue ... Et vous ne regretterez pas ces contraintes que vous aurez été obligé d'accomplir, soyez en certain.

Grimmjow se tourna lentement vers Orihime, et la fixa un long moment. La jeune fille se sentit très mal à l'aise.

- Ah heuu, ne faîtes pas attention à ce que je dis, des fois je dis des choses absurdes, ha ha ha …

- Finalement, t'es pas aussi idiote que j'le croyais.

Elle regarda Grimmjow et lui sourit gentiment. Ce dernier eut des frissons rien qu'en la regardant sourire. Puis il se reprit, et un peu gêné il changea de sujet.

- Bon on va pas crêcher ici j'espère ?

- Ah non, bien sûr que non ! En fait, on va rejoindre Ishida-kun et le Taïcho de la 12ème Division, ils essayent de réouvrir un Garganta car le précédent n'était pas fiable …

- Ben j'pourrai toujours vous en ouvrir un …

Orihime le regarda, quelque peu surprise. Mais elle entendit aussitôt :

- Ben quoi, j'suis dans ton camp maintenant, nan ?

- Oui vous avez raison …, dit-elle en souriant.

Et ils partirent, côte à côte marchant vers un nouveau destin pour l'un, et une confiance regagnée pour l'autre.

_**Fin … ?**_

Wachaaa, je l'ai enfin finie ! =D Alors tout d'abord merci à Hikari no Ai, ma petite soeur pour avoir corrigé mes erreurs ! =)

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cet OS, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! =)

Alors, comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce n'est pas une vraie fin, alors si vous voulez que j'écrive une suite, laissez moi une review ! =P

Je n'étais pas prête pour commencer une fiction à chapitre, mais vu l'engouement de ma sœur sur cette histoire et les menaces qu'elle m'a proférées si jamais je ne continuais pas cette histoire, je dois dire que j'hésite ^^.

Matana minna-san ! (à la prochaine tout le monde en jap' ^^).


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo, minna ! =D (hé oui je suis toujours vivante lol)

Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer, que ça y'est, je commence ENFIN ma 1ère fiction longue ! Je ne sais pas, mais alors pas du tout combien de chapitres il y aura, ni quelle fin elle aura ! En tout cas, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de citron/lemon/lime, je ne suis pas encore prête à en écrire désolée ! =S.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment ça qui me fait avancer, donc si je n'ai pas au moins 5 reviews par chapitre, je ne posterais pas le chapitre suivant ! (et ouais, j'ose faire du chantage XD cependant, je trouve que c'est normal de continuer quand les lectrices aiment, et de ne pas continuer quand les lectrices n'aiment pas ^^).

Mais c'est vrai que pour ce chapitre, c'était exceptionnel, j'étais super occupée, et je n'avais pas d'inspiration ! (c'est que, entre les sorties de vacances, la Japan Expo qui est SUPER MEGA TOP et mes répèts de musique je n'avais pas trop le temps ^^). Gomensaaaaiiii ! =S

Donc je pense que je posterai un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines, voire moins si je suis super productive lol.

Je réponds d'abord aux reviews anonymes, et vous pourrez lire enfin la suite =) :

Meli1991 : Ma première revieweuse sur cette fic ! =D. Lol alors oui, l'action se passera dans le monde réel, et je suis contente que t'aimes cette histoire, alors j'espère qu'elle va te plaire encore plus ! Et merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^

Mangasadoscafe : Woow, c'est la 1ère fois que l'on m'appelle « -sama » ! =O. Alors oui, ton vœu est exaucé, il y aura une suite ! (ça y'est je m'y crois trop maintenant =P). Merci pour ta review ! =D

… : (Désolée, mais comme tu n'as pas écrit ton pseudo, je mets 3 petits points). Voici la suite que tu attendais, et merci pour ta review !

anges907 : Ah ah, c'est un très bon choix comme couple Grimm/Hime ! =D Surtout que je suis la 1ère dans la langue française sur le site à écrire sur ce couple, alors je trouve cela encore mieux ! =D. En fait, pour la suite, c'était plutôt l'incapacité d'avoir de l'inspiration qui me faisait peur, mais comme je vois que pas mal de personnes aiment, j'ai décidé de continuer, j'espère que je ne vais pas massacrer l'histoire, c'est tout ce que j'espère lol ^^

fangrimmy : oooooohhhh, mais comment résister à des yeux de Chat Potté tous mignons ! ^^. Donc voici la suite que tu réclamais ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! =D

Neko : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas indignée plus longtemps puisque c'est sûr maintenant, il y aura une suite ! Lol, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé à ce point, je promets de faire du mieux que je peux pour la suite ! =D. Et merci pour tes compliments sur mes phrases et ma manière d'écrire, je suis vraiment super contente ^^ ! Lol encore merci pour ta review ! =) (au fait, j'adore ton pseudo, ça me fait penser à Fruits Basket lol).

Voici la suite, alors bonne lecture ! (désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a ^^)

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient toujours pas … Sniff …

**Pairing** : Alors maintenant c'est sûr c'est … Grimm/Hime ! Lol au fait, si vous voulez que je rajoute d'autres couples secondaires, donnez moi vos avis et je verrai ce que je peux faire ! =)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Orihime est au Hueco Mundo et attend que Kurotsuchi ouvre un Garganta pour aller aider « Kurosaki-kuuun ». Pendant qu'elle va s'aérer l'esprit, elle voit Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, Sexta Espada en train d'agoniser. Elle lui propose un marché qui est en gros de trahir le camp d'Aizen et de rejoindre le sien en échange de le soigner. Le Sexta accepte et suit Orihime pour aller rejoindre Ishida et le capitaine de la 12ème Division.

**o o o o o**

_Moi : Ici j'ai écouté une musique du manga Nana_, _vous pouvez faire copier/coller sur le titre de la musique, elle se trouve facilement sur Youtube, c'est _Nana Soundtrack – Trigger.

Orhime et Grimmjow marchaient en silence jusqu'à l'endroit ou étaient postés le Capitaine Kurotsuchi et Ishida. La jeune fille se tournait des fois vers le bleuté, et à chaque fois elle tourna vivement sa tête d'un air embarrassé.

Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais Grimmjow avait une grande prestance, avec son air sérieux à ce moment précis. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait tuer n'importe qui avec son regard… Elle laissa son imagination vagabonder comme à son habitude, et elle se surprit à l'imaginer avec des habits de rockeur, une guitare électrique, une veste en cuir, une voix à couper le souffle et une cigarette pour couronner le tout… Il irait à merveille dans un groupe ! En plus, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus, l'ensemble noir ferait ressortir sa couleur, ça pouvait être hypnotisant …

En plus, il avait déjà le style, même dans sa façon de marcher ! Lorsqu'il posait un pied c'était comme pour marquer son territoire, du genre « Tu t'approches d'moi et j'te bute … », ou encore la manie qu'il avait de mettre ses mains dans poches, ça faisait vraiment viril … Et puis il y avait aussi sa manière de parler, tellement osée mais qui incitait le respect …

- T'arrête de me dévisager comme ça, femme ? ?

Orhime piqua un fard. Tellement elle était occupée à l'imaginer dans des tenues rocambolesques qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle le dévisageait.

- On est bientôt arrivés Grimmjow-san, et puis j'expliquerai la situation à …

- T'as pas besoin de m'appeler « Grimmjow-san », Grimmjow tout court suffira …

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, et répondit :

- Mais euuh, je vous dois le respect, je veux dire, vous êtes plus âgé que moi et …

- Ça m'soule les conventions, tu devrais le savoir …

La jeune fille réfléchissa à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai qu'avec le discours qu'elle lui avait fait sur la liberté et les contraintes pour obtenir celle-ci, elle avait bien cerné son caractère. Elle le regarda, et lui dit en souriant :

- C'est d'accord, Grimmjow !

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, et garda le silence.

En peu de temps, ils rencontrèrent Ishida qui courait à leur rencontre, tout essoufflé. Il voulut parler à Orihime, mais il vit Grimmjow à côté d'elle. Alors par réflexe, il sortit son arc et se prépara à lancer une flèche quand la jeune fille s'interposa entre le Quincy et l'Arrancar.

- NON !

Ishida resta abasourdi devant ce geste inconsidéré. D'ailleurs, Grimmjow avait commencé a retiré Pantera de son fourreau, mais il s'arrêta net au cri de la jeune fille.

- Inoue-san, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ! Je t'ai cherchée partout, et voilà que tu protèges un Arrancar ?

- Il n'est plus du côté d'Aizen maintenant, lui et moi on a fait un marché, dit-elle d'un ton droit mais pas froid.

Elle fixa l'arme que Grimmjow allait sortir, et celui-ci compris sa bourde. « Rha la laa, putain de marché » pensa-t-il en rangeant Panthera. Ishida repris la discussion, en gardant toujours son arc prêt à attaquer.

- Un marché ? Quel genre de marché ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ishida-kun, d'ailleurs Grimmjow va nous ouvrir un Garganta pour vous prouver qu'il est bien de notre côté, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow ?

Ishida resta sceptique face à cet arrancar, mais son instinct lui disait de faire confiance à ce qu'Orihime lui disait. D'ailleurs, si l'arrancar voulait attaquer, il aurait bien pu la tuer sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir le rejoindre. De plus, le Quincy était réaliste : le Sexta Espada était bien plus fort que lui, il le savait. Il aurait donc bien pu les tuer tous les deux, lui et Orihime. De plus, elle l'avait soigné, et il avait retrouvé toute sa force. Il regarda alternativement sa camarade et l'Arrancar pendant quelques instants. Puis il dit en soupirant.

- Très bien, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Inoue-san. Et puis il faudra aussi convaincre le Capitaine de la 12ème Division ainsi que tous les autres Capitaines ...

Ils continuèrent alors leur route dans un grand silence. Orihime était un peu mal à l'aise. Elle marchait entre Ishida et Grimmjow, et elle sentait que c'était très tendu entre eux, une étincelle aurait pu tout faire bruler. C'est alors qu'Ishida demanda d'un ton peu dur :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a proposé pour que tu acceptes si facilement ?

- De ne pas me battre inutilement et de rejoindre votre camp. En gros c'est ça.

Ishida aurait voulu avoir plus de détails, mais quelque chose lui disait que le bleuté ne lui répondrait pas. Alors il abandonna et lui lança à la place un avertissement d'une voix très calme.

- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit à Inoue-san, ne serait-ce que de lui toucher un cheveu, tu peux être sûr que tu auras affaire à Kurosaki, Sado et moi …

Grimmjow ferma les yeux un instant, et soupira. Puis il les rouvrît mais ne prononça pas un seul mot. Ishida savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se répéter, l'Arrancar avait très bien entendu.

De son côté, Orihime eut un rire nerveux et changea subitement (et subtilement) le sujet de la conversation.

- Oh, regardez tous les deux, on arrive !

En effet, ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit ou était posté Kurotsuchi Taïcho, ce dernier d'ailleurs s'évertuait à ouvrir un Garganta et fulminait sur place.

- Nom d'un Hollow enragé, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait comme erreur pour que cela ne fonctionne pas ? Grrrrrr …

Après avoir convaincu le Capitaine de la 12ème Division que Grimmjow était bel et bien un allié et non un cobaye offert sur un plateau, le bleuté ouvrit un magnifique Garganta et on entendit Kurotsuchi maugréer tout seul dans son coin comme quoi il aurait très bien pu l'ouvrir tout seul s'il avait eu plus de temps.

Orihime se tourna vers Grimmjow et le regarda intensément. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait … triste.

- Grimmjow, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je suis sûre que tout le monde comprendra et vous acceptera ! En tout cas, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour convaincre tout le monde ! dit-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Pff, t'es vraiment naïve comme fille toi … Mais pourquoi tu t'obstines tant à … vouloir m'avoir dans ton camp ?

Orihime, surprise fixa Grimmjow et leva la tête pour lui parler dans les yeux.

- Mais … vous êtes déjà dans notre camp, Grimmjow ! Et puis, pour répondre à votre question, je pense qu'entre alliés on doit se serrer les coudes ! Et puis vous avez fait ce choix de nous rejoindre, alors vaut mieux bien s'entendre, non ?

Grimmjow eut un étrange frisson. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait dévisagée lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé son marché. Elle était vraiment bizarre cette fille ! Avant il ne faisait pas attention à elle, c'était juste une prisonnière qui lui avait permis de retrouver son bras et de finir ce combat avec Kurosaki. Et maintenant qu'elle souriait à pleines dents, il croyait découvrir une autre personne.

« Pff, n'importe quoi. » pensa-t-il.

- Bon, on ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller, je pense qu'à Karakura ils vont avoir besoin d'aide, lança Ishida en remontant ses lunettes.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai tu as raison Ishida-kun ! cria Orihime, presque affolée d'avoir oublié un instant Ichigo.

Grimmjow avança alors devant, la jeune fille et Ishida étaient juste derrière lui et le Capitaine de la 12ème Division fermait la marche.

« J'espère que tout le monde va bien à Karakura » pensa Orhime anxieuse.

**o o o o o**

Unohana Retsu sentait son reiatsu diminuer petit à petit, mais elle devait tenir bon. Ses collègues et alliés avaient tenu bon jusqu'à son arrivée, et cela avait servi car ils avaient réussi à vaincre Aizen et ses sbires. Maintenant c'était à elle d'assurer. Mais il y avait tellement de blessés … En fait, ils étaient tous blessés, et elle était toute seule avec sa Lieutenant Isane pour les soigner.

Bien sûr elle avait soigné préalablement Urahara et tous ceux qui pourraient l'aider en matière de soins comme Kira, et Tessai les aidait aussi ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Mais il n'y avait qu'elle, Isane et Tessai qui n'avaient pas été blessés, c'était donc dur de garder le rythme.

« Si seulement il y avait la jeune humaine avec ses pouvoirs de guérison, elle aurait pu nous être d'une grande aide, elle soigne tellement vite … » soupira la Capitaine de la 4ème Division.

Soudain, elle sentit un passage s'ouvrir et 4 reiatsu apparaître. Elle se précipita hors de la chambre des blessés du magasin d'Urahara et arriva dans la salle principale pour voir Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime et …

- Un Arrancar … ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Unohana Taïcho, en fait Grimmjow a rejoint notre côté, il n'est du coup plus notre ennemi et …

- Je te crois, Inoue.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi l'avait-elle cru si rapidement ?

- Je remarque systématiquement lorsqu'une personne me ment. Tu dis la vérité et je te crois, tout simplement, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ano … Arigato gozaimasu, murmura Inoue en rougissant.

- Bien, maintenant je te fais un résumé de la situation. On a battu Aizen mais tous les shinigamis présents à cette bataille sont blessés, et on est que 4 voire 3 à pouvoir les soigner complètement, alors j'aimerais que tu nous aide on est vraiment débordés.

- Très bien Unohana Taïcho ! Dites moi ce que je dois faire !

Unohana sourit face à l'engouement de la jeune fille. Puis elle l'entraina dans les chambres ou on avait le plus besoin d'aide, suivi du Capitaine de la 12ème Division. Et juste avant de rentrer dans une des chambres, elle lança :

- Quel est votre nom ?

Ishida garda le silence. Il savait qu'elle s'adressait à Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjacques.

- Très bien, je vais dire à Urahara-san de vous rejoindre Grimmjow-san, je pense qu'il pourra faire quelque chose à votre sujet.

- Hm.

Tout suite après on entendit des paroles échangées entre Unohana et une voix d'homme fatiguée.

« Ça doit être l'homme dont la femme m'a parlé » devina Grimmjow.

Quand à Ishida, il se demanda ce qu'Urahara pourrait faire à l'Arrancar, il pouvait peut-être sceller ses pouvoirs ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

- Et bien, ça c'est une surprise !

**o o o o o**

Gomeeeen, le chapitre est court mais je voulais absolument vous poster un chapitre, depuis le temps qu'il fallait que j'en écrive un ! En plus il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses dedans, m ais dans le prochain c'est sûr l'histoire avancera plus que ça, promis !

Donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si j'ai 5 reviews avant 2 semaines je posterai le prochain avant la date prévue ! Alors, à vos claviers ! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody ! =D

Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous dire que … j'ai failli pleurer à la lecture de vos reviews ='(. Et pour que je pleure faut s'y mettre quoi ! Alors merci beaucoup à tout le monde, je suis vraiment ravie ! 16 reviews pour seulement 2 chapitres ! =O J'adoore ! XD.

Vraiment désolé pour ce GROS retard mais il y avait mon anniversaire le 14 Juillet et j'étais vachement occupée … Encore désolé ! =S

Alors comme d'hab les réponses aux reviews anonymes et on passe au Chapitre 3 !

Deydouu : Aaaaah, une nouvelle recrue ça fait plaisir ! XD

Et bien en fait il fallait ABSOLUMENT que Grimm survive, pour moi c'est le meilleur Arrancar ! (hmm, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est beau gosse =P). Et puis, je trouve qu'avec Orihime ça fait « La Belle et la Bête » mdr mais bon Grimm n'est pas si moche que ça bien sûr, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas humain ^^. Alors merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

… : Merci pour ta review et voila la suite que tu attendais, bonne lecture ! ^^

fangrimmy : Contente que tu aies envie de savoir la suite ! Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est vrai que je travaille dur pour le style, c'est pour ça que seulement 1 chapitre peut me prendre … Une journée ! XD. Merci pour ta review et passe un bon moment en compagnie de Grimm et Hime ^^

Mangasadoscafe : Et bien en tout cas merci, le « -sama » m'a vraiment plu et du coup j'ai plus confiance en mes capacités ! =)

Et puis c'est normal de répondre à ses lecteurs/trices quand ils ont pris le temps de mettre un commentaire, de plus positif =) (c'est vrai que moi aussi la 1ère fois que l'on m'a remerciée pour une review j'étais trop contente ! =D). Merci et bonne lecture !

anges907 : Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire … Que tu aimes l'histoire c'est déjà beaucoup, mais alors que tu souhaites que j'ai plein de reviews et me dire que je le mérite, ça me rend vraiment heureuse, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part merci ! =).

Et bien c'est vrai que, quand j'ai vu Grimmjow je me suis dit « Il irait trop bien en rockstar ! » =D (avec un pantalon en cuir et un T-shirt noirs et bien moulants … Miam ! XD).

Et bien je te promets de faire du mieux que je peux pour la suite, j'espère d'ailleurs que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture =)

Chat : Merci pour ta review et voici le chapitre que tu attendais ! Bonne lecture ^^

**Disclaimer **: Bleach … N'est pas à moi ! (Mais dans ma tête je fais ce que j'en veux, NA !)

**Pairing** : Grimm/Hime et y'en aura un autre c'est sûr ! Mais pour l'instant je ne vous dit pas lequel c'est XD. Bon petit indice, c'est un couple hétéro =). D'ailleurs, si vous voulez me proposer des autres couples c'est toujours ok ! ^^

**Résumé du chapitre précédent **: Grimmjow a accepté le marché, il est donc obligé de suivre Orihime et de trahir son camp. Il ouvre un Garganta et Ishida, Kurotsuchi, Orihime et lui-même arrivent dans le monde réel. Unohana Retsu a accepté l'Arrancar comme allié, mais qu'en est-il des autres Capitaines et des amis d'Orihime ?

**o o o o o**

**(**_Moi : écoutez à partir d'ici _Bleach OST 4 - Japomula 01_)_

_**- **__Et bien, ça c'est une surprise !_

Grimmjow fit volte face pour regarder à qui appartenait cette voix si efféminée. La personne qui se trouvait en face de lui avait une grande carrure, pas autant que lui mais quand même ! Et on voyait ceci grâce aux bandages qui recouvraient son corps et qui laissaient entrevoir les nombreux abdos, triceps, pectoraux et autres muscles sublimes chez un homme (_hum, désolée, ça c'est de moi je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD). _C'était un homme vêtu d'un kimono vert et d'un étrange bob sur la tête à rayures vertes et blanches, des cheveux blonds et le tout accompagné d'un sourire très … niais. Agrémenté d'une canne, d'un éventail et de ghettas, cet individu semblait tout droit sorti de … en fait Grimmjow lui-même ne savait pas, c'était tellement excentrique qu'on aurait dit un déguisement sortit de nulle part.

- Et bien et bien, si l'on m'avait dit qu'un invité de marque se pointerait dans mon humble magasin, je ne l'aurai sans doute pas cru ! lança-t-il en rigolant derrière son éventail qu'il avait finalement déplié.

Celui-ci s'avança vers Grimmjow et se présenta comme tout humble citoyen japonais qui se respecte.

« Mais il s'fout de moi ou quoi, chui pas un invité chui un _ennemi _! ».

- Urahara Kisuke, modeste gérant d'un magasin de bonbons !

Le bleuté resta abasourdi quelques minutes. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de la shinigami qui lui avait parlé tout à l'heure, cet homme devait faire quelque chose pour son cas. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation pensa Grimmjow en fixant la main tendue du blond.

- Grrmblrrr, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, mais savez qui …

- Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes le Sexta Espada qui a combattu Kuchiki Rukia, Hirako Shinji et Kurosaki Ichigo, si mes informations sont exactes !

Sur ces phrases, le shinigami alla s'asseoir à la table basse au centre de la pièce et invita le bleuté à l'y rejoindre en tapotant le siège en face de lui avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier resta sceptique. Il avait toujours été méfiant envers les personnes qui souriaient trop souvent (en même temps, regardez Szayel, Nnoitora, Gin et Aizen ! Que des malades mentaux, et chacun ayant leur spécialité !). Il s'avança donc lentement mais sûrement vers la table et s'y accroupit.

- … Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'faire ?

- Oooh, mais rien du tout, juste te tester … murmura Urahara en baissant son bob.

Il reprit un air décontracté et continua :

- Je veux juste savoir ce qui peut pousser un Arrancar à la trahison, parce que même si Aizen et compagnie sont six pieds sous terre, il reste toujours des Arrancars au Hueco Mundo, non ?

Grimmjow lui expliqua alors le marché qu'Inoue et lui avaient passé lorsqu'ils étaient encore au Hueco Mundo. Pendant son récit, le bleuté avait la nette impression que l'homme au bob rayé ne l'écoutait pas si attentivement que ça. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion …

- Alors du coup j'lai suivi parce qu'on avait conclu ce marché et …

À ce moment précis, il sentit un courant d'air passer dans ses cheveux. Il voulu bouger la tête pour voir d'où venait ce courant d'air mais il sentit quelque chose sur son cou, comme si quelque chose s'effritait sur celui-ci. Il baissa alors que ses yeux et vit …

« Merde, il m'a mis son zanpakuto juste sur mon cou ! J'me suis fait avoir, il va me butter maintenant, à moins que … »

Il fixa le regard qui était juste en face de lui. Il était à présent sérieux comparé à tout à l'heure. Mais une lueur dans ce regard lui dit de suivre son instinct.

- Hmm, tu n'as pas esquivé ? murmura Urahara.

- Pourquoi je devrais ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Normalement il aurait du riposté, vu qu'ils étaient ennemis !

- Vous vouliez me tester, ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez dit tout à l'heure ? Si j'avais contre attaqué, vous ne m'auriez pas cru, alors c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait.

Urahara resta un instant étonné, puis il se reprit en pouffant.

- Tu vois je me suis dit vu votre caractère que vous ne pouviez pas faire un double espion pour le compte des Arrancars restants, vous avez trop de fierté pour ça !

- Alors vous saviez déjà que j'étais sérieux, espèce d'enfoiré !

- Ah ah ah, oui je sais je peux être mesquin parfois mais bon, mieux vaut vérifier on ne sait jamais !

Sur ces paroles, il se retira et rangea son arme dans son fourreau.

Ishida, qui était resté à l'écart avait observé la scène et sa mâchoire touchait le sol tellement il était bouche bée.

« Nan mais ils ne sont vraiment pas bien ces deux là ! ».

Juste à ce moment la belle Orihime rentra dans la salle principale un peu affolée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, j'ai senti le reiatsu d'Urahra-san augmenter et …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais resta fixée sur Grimmjow. Ce dernier resta sur la défensive et lança :

- Hé mais j'ai rien fait moi j'te jure ! C'est lui qui a …

- Je le sais bien Grimmjow mais regardez votre cou ! Vous saignez !

- … Ah ouais, je n'avais pas remarqué.

« Et ben dis donc, je dois vraiment être blessé pour laisser ainsi partir mon reaitsu » se dit-il en se levant doucement.

Devant lui Orihime essayait tant bien que mal de soigner Grimmjow, mais celui-ci rétorquait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et de son côté, Ishida le traitait d'imbécile.

Mais en y regardant bien, Urahara trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère, surtout entre Grimmjow et Orihime.

« Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient subi la même chose qu'elle et moi … ? »

- Urahara-san, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous n'allez pas l'air en forme, vous devriez peut-être aller vous reposer, vous n'êtes pas totalement guéri …

- Non ! Je vais parfaitement bien maintenant ! lança-t-il dans un grand sourire. Et puis je dois vous donner quelque chose avant que vous ne partiez, dit-il malicieusement.

Il sortit en un instant et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Voici quelque chose qui devrait vous être utile à tous les deux ! Je vais vous faire un Gigai pour vous Grimmjow et pour toi Orihime tu auras droit à un bracelet !

- Moi … ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec Grimmjow … ?

En fait Orihime ne voulait surtout pas avoir de bracelet qui pouvait l'emprisonner, c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Grimmjow le remarqua en la voyant crisper ses mains toutes fines sur son uniforme d'Arrancar.

« Ah ouais c'est vrai, cet enfoiré d'Ulquiorra l'avait manipulé avec ce bracelet … Mais pourquoi j'pense à ça moi, j'm'en fous d'sa vie ! »

- Ne t'inquiète pas Orihime, je vais t'expliquer le principe. Sur le Gigai de Grimmjow il y aura un tatouage qui servira de « lien » avec le bracelet. Si par exemple Grimmjow essaye de t'attaquer à un moment, et bien tu n'auras qu'à augmenter ton reiatsu pour que celui-ci reste coincé dans son Gigai ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. Ce bracelet n'était qu'un moyen de défense, rien d'autre !

- Mais pourquoi c'est elle qui doit en porter un ? demanda le bleuté méfiant.

- Et bien en fait, comme presque tous les shinigamis hauts gradés du Sereitei sont blessés, ils vont rester ici pour récupérer, c'est normal. Du coup il n'y a plus de place chez moi ! Vous allez donc devoir vivre ensemble ! Ah oui et l'association du bracelet et du tatouage ne fonctionnent que s'ils sont portés par des personnes des 2 sexes opposés, ajouta-t-il en entendant des débuts de protestations.

- Ah d'accord, je comprends … murmura Inoue.

- Au fait, je préfère que Grimmjow reste dans le monde réel parce qu'il pourra vraiment prouver qu'il est des nôtres en faisant le boulot de Shinigami ! Bon je reviens dans 20 minutes avec votre Gigai …

Et il s'enfuit en laissant une fine couche de poussière derrière lui.

- P'TAIN MAIS J'VAIS BUTER CET ENFOIRE !

- Du calme Grimmjow, il y a des blessés dans cette maison ! chuchota-t-elle avec un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ouais ok, mais bon quand même, on dirait qu'il l'a fait exprès …

Il se renfrogna et finit le reste de sa phrase dans sa barbe (ou plutôt dans son masque).

25 minutes plus tard, Urahara donna le Gigai à Grimmjow en soulignant le fait que le Gigai le fatiguerait sûrement un petit peu. La rouquine enfila son bracelet et ils purent enfin partir chez l'appartement de cette dernière.

- Hmm, j'espère que mon plan va marcher, faudrait pas que je me sois trompé …

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore manigancé Kisuke ?

- AH ! Yoruichi, tu es déjà réveillée ? Bon ben euuuh, je vais voir si Unohana Taïcho n'a pas besoin d'aide …

- RHAAA, KISUKE REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

**o o o o o**

- Hmm, au fait Grimmjow.

- Ouais ?

- Vous … voudriez manger quelque chose avant de vous coucher ?

Grimmjow tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice. Il était vraiment étonné à chaque fois qu'elle soit aussi gentille avec lui… Son intégration dans le clan « shinigamis » était récente, il venait tout juste d'abandonner Aizen et compagnie !

- Nan j'crois pas, j'suis vraiment crevé là. Mais peut-être demain, ajouta-t-il pour ne pas froisser la jeune fille.

Il se souvenait comment elle était susceptible alors il préférait prendre des pincettes avec elle, il ne voulait pas assister à ses ennuyantes jérémiades.

- Ha ha ha ha, mais il faudra bien que vous mangiez Grimmjow, alors c'est sûr que demain vous allez avoir faim ! dit-elle en rigolant.

« … Ah le con ». Il se sentit vraiment humilié à ce moment là, heureusement qu'Orihime l'interrompit en annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, la jeune fille se sentit soudain soulagée. Revoir ce lieu qui lui manquait tant la faisait presque pleurer. Après tout les moments de solitude, d'angoisse et d'attente qu'elle avait passés au Hueco Mundo, elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver son frère. Même si ce n'était qu'une photo et qu'elle gardait son grand frère dans son cœur, ça lui manquait terriblement de lui parler.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la photo, la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

- Tadaïma nii-san, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop inquiété, en tout cas je vais bien maintenant, et mes amis récupèrent de leurs blessures … Et puis, aujourd'hui je ne serais plus toute seule, j'ai un colo…

- WAAAAARRGH !

Orihime se tourna brusquement en entendant ce cri. Lorsqu'elle observa Grimmjow tenir une télécommande et avoir peur d'une … télévision, elle eut soudainement envie de rire. Mais elle se retint, il ne fallait pas vexer son colocataire, il venait d'arriver dans le monde réel et n'était pas encore habitué aux objets d'ici.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Ceci est une télévision Grimmjow, c'est un objet de loisir. On peut être informé de ce qui se passe dans le monde entier par exemple.

- Hein ? Dans une petite boîte comme ça ? C'est bizarre …

Il reposa alors la télécommande sur la table.

- Par contre, ces Gigai c'est vraiment pas pratique ! On se sent à l'étroit à l'intérieur …

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit Orihime en pensant aux remarques de Renji et Matsumoto.

Mais je trouve … que vos vêtements vous vont bien … ajouta-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Mouais, j'trouve ça bizarre moi.

Le bleuté était habillé d'un jean assez large délavé à certains endroits, avec des baskets grises (à scratchs, c'est beaucoup plus facile à attacher que des lacets) et un sweatshirt gris à capuche.

En repensant aux paroles de la jeune fille sur ses vêtements, il l'interrogea à son tour.

- Et toi, tu changes pas de vêtements ?

En effet, la rouquine avait gardé sa tenue du Hueco Mundo, elle n'avait pas pu se changer avant car ils venaient tout juste d'arriver dans son appartement.

- Oh mais c'est vrai ça ! Je suis vraiment étourdie moi, je vais tout de suite me changer ! En plus il faut que je prépare un autre futon, celui qu'utilise Tatsuki quand elle vient dormir ici devrait faire l'affaire, et puis aussi …

Grimmjow n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase puisqu'Inoue s'était éloignée du salon et était rentrée dans une autre pièce.

Il s'approcha alors du canapé et s'y assit avec précaution (il était prudent, vu ce qui s'était passé avec la télé il devait faire attention à tous les objets qu'il allait utiliser).

_Moi : à partir d'ici je vous conseille d'écouter _Compensation for Freedom - Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII

Il s'y allongea et ferma pendant un moment ses yeux. Il n'y aura plus de réunion, plus de machinations d'Aizen qui se servait de l'Espada et qui leur souriait hypocritement. Plus rien de tout cela n'aura lieu. Et pourtant … Il allait encore devoir faire des sacrifices. Il ne pourrait plus se battre comme avant et il vivrait dans un monde complètement différent du sien, du Hueco Mundo.

Il soupira longuement avant de prononcer.

- Alors voici la compensation de ma liberté que je dois payer cette fois-ci …

C'est vrai que dans le Hueco Mundo il devait constamment rester sur ses gardes (bon là aussi il devra faire attention vu qu'il y avait juste Urahara, la capitaine des soins, le Capitaine fou, l'humain à lunettes et Inoue qui étaient au courant pour sa trahison, il ne savait pas comment les autres shinigamis et Kurosaki réagiraient). Mais au moins il n'avait pas à se restreindre au combat.

Il se posa alors une question. Préférait-il le combat ou … la confiance en quelqu'un ? Les yeux toujours fermés, il fronça ses sourcils bleus clairs. En fait, ces deux choix étaient liés, il le savait depuis belle lurette. Il avait commencé à se battre car il n'avait pas confiance en ses congénères, ces derniers d'ailleurs lui avaient fait pleins de coups foireux dans le dos en essayant de le dévorer à chaque fois, mais c'était lui qui les dévoraient au final. Il leur accordait sa confiance et à chaque fois il se faisait avoir par leurs imbécilités. Enfin, c'était plutôt eux qui se faisaient avoir en se faisant dévorer. Il y avait juste ses Fraccions qui lui étaient fidèles.

Pourtant, toutes les fois ou cela arrivait il acceptait toujours inlassablement de les aider ou de rejoindre leur clan. Peut-être que finalement il n'avait pas abandonné de trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir confiance en lui et vice versa.

Et contre toute attente, il l'avait trouvée cette personne. Il avait fallu qu'il soit dans un état critique pour trouver cette personne.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit … une humaine ? »

Sur ces réflexions, il s'endormit profondément dans un sommeil lourd. Sa respiration devint tranquille et on entendit un léger ronflement (ou ronronnement ?).

**o o o o o**

Inoue de son côté faisait face à un gros dilemme. Elle déjà s'était changée en pyjama qui se constituait d'un T-shirt blanc à manches courtes large (il appartenait à son grand frère) et d'un pantalon en coton gris.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de … cette tenue ? »

Elle s'étonnait elle-même de se poser cette question. Cette tenue représentait son emprisonnement au sein de Las Noches, et pourtant … Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait s'en débarrasser ou non. Elle sentait qu'elle était liée contre son gré avec cette tenue. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. En la détruisant, c'est comme si elle détruisait une partie de son existence. Pourtant elle savait qu'en enfilant cette tenue au Hueco Mundo elle symbolisait sa servitude envers Aizen.

Elle se secoua vivement la tête. Elle verrait bien cela demain, ce n'était pas pressé et en plus elle commençait à avoir sommeil. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers le salon pour donner un futon à Grimmjow pour qu'il puisse dormir.

- Grimmjow, je vous ai trouvé un …

Elle entendit un ronflement provenant du canapé. Elle s'approcha alors de celui-ci et se pencha.

- … futon.

Elle sourit à la vue de Grimmjow qui dormait paisiblement. Elle mit alors sur lui la couverture du futon et la remonta jusqu'à son cou. Puis, elle s'en alla à pas de loup vers sa chambre. En refermant sa porte, elle murmura faiblement :

- Oyasumi nasai, Grimmjow.

Elle referma doucement la porte. Et une réponse qui ne sera probablement jamais entendue se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Oyasumi, Inoue.

**o o o o o**

Encore désolé pour le retard ! Pour la peine, le chapitre était un peu plus long que les 2 derniers, enfin je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué c'est à peine visible lol.

Au fait, pour ceux et celles qui connaissent très bien le japonais, excusez-moi si j'ai fait une faute à « Oyasuminasai » parce que je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit détaché ou attaché -_-. S'il y a une faute, prévenez-moi onegai ! ^^

Alors je vous dis à la prochaine et comme d'hab, à vos claviers ! =)

PS : Merci à ma ptite sœur Hikari No Ai pour avoir corriger le chapitre avec mes phrases de 10 km de long ! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! =D

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le gros retard, 4 semaines j'abuse quand même ! =( Mais j'étais vachement occupée ces jours-ci, encore goommmeeenn ! En plus quand j'écris, je regarde chaque phrase très minutieusement, je veux qu'elle soit agréable à lire, je peux passer 10 longues minutes sur une seule phrase ! Du coup je prends beaucoup de temps pour écrire un chapitre (je suis peut-être un peu exigeante XD.)

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! Même une seule phrase peut me rendre heureuse, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter ! ^^

Alors comme d'hab réponses aux reviews anonymes et après … LA PUB ! XD

Nan j'déconne, on passe au chapitre 4 ! (déjà … ^^)

Deydouu : J'avoue, Grimm avec un sweat c'est trop … MIAM quoi lol. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère !

Mangasadoscafe : Héhé, j'ai tout de suite reconnu la pub du fromage avec ton « Une suite ou je fais un malheur ! » ^^. Après sur le coup ça m'a donné envie de fromage … lol. Voici la suite que tu attendais et bonne lecture ! =)

Anges907 : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise à ce point ! =) Alors j'espère que tu aimeras autant avec le nouveau chapitre qui arrive ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

Kuchikirukia : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir ! Au fait, pour le « oyasumi » tu avais rajouté « mina-san » et ça c'est pour dire « Bonne nuit _tout le monde_ » mais merci quand même pour l'information ! =) Allez je te laisse et bonne lecture ! ^^

Shashiin : J'aime bien voir de nouvelles abonnées, ça me conforte dans l'idée que ma fic peut plaire à pas mal de monde ! =D.

C'est vrai que, mettre Urahara comme « Cupidon » quand j'y ai pensé j'étais fière de moi lol. En plus il fait partie de mes personnages préférés =D. Alors fallait absolument qu'il intervienne dans leur relation XD.

Merci pour tes encouragements et je te dis à très bientôt j'espère ! Bonne lecture =)

anonyme : WAAH tu attendais depuis si longtemps ? Et bien j'espère que cette histoire est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais ! C'est vrai que moi aussi, je me suis dit « Mais il n'y a pas une seule histoire sur le couple Grimm/Hime sur ? Ce n'est pas possible, il faut que j'y remédie ! ! ». Et voilà comment j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic XD.

Et bien voici le Chapitre 4, en espérant te revoir dans tes prochaines reviews ! (la fille qui ne fait pas du tout de la pub pour son histoire XD).

LittleFly : Merciii beaucoup pour ton soutien envers la non-méchanceté de Grimmy d'amouur ! XD. Nan mais je trouve que tu as parfaitement raison, il n'est pas méchant juste un peu … impulsif lol. C'est vrai que le fait qu'Orihime le vouvoie lui donne un air respectueux, ce qui le rend encore plus attirant ^^.

En fait, dans mes persos préférés masculins il y a : Urahara, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Byakuya et … Ishida =D. Je l'adore trop, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne dans l'histoire =).

Saku : Waaaah, je suis contente que tu adores cette histoire à ce point ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à mettre la suite, la voici ! =)

**Disclaimer** : Bleach n'est malheureusement pas à moi.

**Pairing** : Toujours du Grimm/Hime, et un autre mystère … Si vous voulez d'autres couples n'hésitez pas à me demander ! =)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent **: Urahara a testé Grimmjow pour savoir s'il avait bel et bien trahi son ancien camp. Après en avoir eu la confirmation, il décide de lui donner un Gigai et un bracelet à Orihime qui lui permettrait de se défendre si jamais le bleuté aurait eu l'idée de l'attaquer. Grimmjow va donc vivre chez Orihime, cependant tout cela n'est que machinations de la part d'Urahara, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé chez eux de si … spécial ?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? !

Urahara tressaillit sous l'augmentation du reiatsu. Il savait dès le départ qu'il aurait droit à des remontrances de la part du Soutaïcho. Mais il fallait qu'il le mette le plus vite au courant. Même les Taïchos qui se trouvaient à ses côtés (et qui étaient déjà réveillés ce qui comprenait Kurotsuchi, Kuchiki, Kyouraku et Unohana qui les soignaient) eurent un mouvement de recul. Il décida alors de continuer avant qu'il ne s'énerve pour de bon.

- Oui vous avez bien compris ce que je vous ai dit, mais ! J'ai remarqué une chose très importante qui peut nous assurer à 100% la trahison de l'Arrancar Grimmjow Jaggerjacques envers son camp d'origine, ajouta-t-il avec son éternel sourire énigmatique.

Yamamoto se rassit dans son futon après s'être levé précipitamment. Il est vrai qu'Urahara avait toujours des idées farfelues mais elles étaient très souvent justes. Il réfléchit pendant un moment avant de prendre la décision de l'écouter. En le jaugeant du regard il se souvint que la dernière fois il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait. Même si la Chambre des 46 l'avait déjà jugé et qu'il n'aurait donc rien pu faire, il s'était senti coupable. C'était peut-être le moment de racheter ses fautes.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute Urahara.

L'interpellé sourit de plus belle et lui expliqua donc toute l'histoire.

- En fait, il se trouve que Inoue-san et Jaggerjacques-san aient subit la même chose que la légende concernant le fil rouge du destin. Vous connaissez cette coutume je suppose ? Et bien lorsque j'étais encore Taïcho, j'ai observé un phénomène assez étrange chez un couple de Shinigamis. Il se trouve que ceux là étaient tombés sous le charme de l'un et de l'autre.

Le Soutaïcho fronça les sourcils : quel était le rapport avec l'humaine et l'Arrancar ?

- Au moment même où ils ont fait ce marché (je suppose) leurs reiatsus se sont … liés. Et c'est un phénomène durable sur une longue période. En fait, c'est exactement la même chose que j'ai observé sur ces deux shinigami auparavant.

- Alors vous voulez dire que ... ils sont tombés amoureux ?

- Et bien … Oui et non ! Je vous aie dit que ce phénomène ressemblait à la légende du fil rouge ? Celle-ci dit exactement « Un fil rouge invisible relie ceux qui sont destinés à se rencontrer et ce, indépendamment du temps, de l'endroit ou des circonstances. Le fil peut s'étirer ou s'emmêler, mais il ne cassera jamais ». Leurs reiatsus se sont rejoint et ont formé la représentation du fil rouge. Le destin les a réunis tout simplement ! Normalement on peut voir cette manifestation si on se concentre un peu, mais ceux qui l'ont déjà vécu le distingue parfaitement.

- Hmm, très bien mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils doivent rester ensemble !

- Et bien en fait, je n'ai toujours pas fini mes recherches là-dessus, du coup c'est l'occasion rêvée pour pouvoir reprendre là ou j'en étais ! La dernière fois que j'avais l'opportunité de le faire, j'ai par ma faute un peu saboté le projet …

Urahara sourit tristement à ce souvenir. S'il n'avait pas été aussi obstiné … Il se secoua la tête et continua son explication.

- De plus, j'ai mis au point un système très puissant qui permet à Orihime de se défendre si jamais il décidait soudainement de s'attaquer à elle, mais cela m'étonnerait fortement. Il n'est pas du genre à trahir un marché, et puis il n'a nulle part ou aller et elle l'a guérit quand même. Il n'oubliera pas cela. M'enfin, je doute que mes convictions vont vous convaincre ! Alors je vous propose une période d'essai : attendez au moins 3 mois et vous verrez vous-même le résultat ! Vous pourrez même envoyer un Taïcho les surveiller si vous le désirez.

Yamamoto ferma les yeux. Il réfléchissait toujours mieux comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre la vie d'une humaine en danger. Et puis un Arrancar n'a pas sa place sur Terre. Mais son instinct lui disait de faire confiance à son ex-Taïcho.

- Soutaïcho vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

Urahara sursauta en entendant Byakuya Kuchiki parler. Il savait qu'il était réveillé mais il ne pensait pas qu'il allait intervenir dans leur conversation.

- Kuchiki Taïcho ?

Ce dernier se leva de son futon et s'agenouilla devant le Soutaïcho.

- En fait, le couple dont parlait Urahara-san tout à l'heure c'était moi et Hisana, Soutaïcho. Et je peux vous assurer que tout ce qu'il a dit était vrai.

- Hmm, bon votre demande est accordée Urahara, mais j'assignerai un Taïcho pour les surveiller, ce sera vous d'ailleurs Kuchiki Taïcho et votre mission commencera dès demain donc profitez de cette nuit pour vous reposer.

Ce dernier se leva et salua le Soutaïcho avant d'aller se rallonger dans son futon.

« Ah mais oui, qu'est-ce que je suis bête, il a du le subir lui aussi ! Hmm, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé … », pensa Urahara.

- Urahara-san, vous pouvez disposer, j'espère simplement que je n'aurai pas à sévir pour une nouvelle trahison.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre de ce côté-là ! Bon ben je vous laisse vous reposer alors !

En allant vers le shoji pour sortir, il passa devant le futon de Kuchiki. Il posa sa main pour ouvrir le shoji, mais se ravisa et se baissa en prenant garde à ce que le Soutaïcho ne le remarque pas. Il parla alors à voix basse.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour moi que vous êtes intervenu, Kuchiki Taïcho.

- Non en effet, répondit le brun en gardant toujours les yeux fermés. J'ai mes propres raisons à faire cela. Mais lorsque j'ai entendu votre description tout à l'heure, j'ai tout de suite reconnu ce lien. Je l'ai vécu avec ma défunte femme.

Urahara fixa intensément Kuchiki.

- De plus je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas révéler l'identité du couple sur lequel vous avez étudié, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond écarquilla grand les yeux. Alors il savait pour eux ? Ne trouvant plus aucune utilité à dire quelque chose au Taïcho de la 6ème Division, il se leva et partit de la pièce.

« Pffioouuuu, c'était juste ! » pensa avec soulagement le blond après s'être appuyé contre le shoji.

« Cela m'étonne quand même de la part du si froid Taïcho. Je me demande quelles sont ses motivations à … ».

Un bruit sourd contre le sol le dérangea dans sa réflexion. Il releva la tête juste pour voir un pied taper frénétiquement contre le sol. Apparemment, le propriétaire de ce pied n'était pas de bonne humeur.

- Alors … vous n'avez rien à me dire, Urahara-_san_ ? ?

Surpris, il leva complètement la tête et vit le visage pour le moins irrité de …

- Ahhh, Kurosaki ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te remettrais si vite de tes blessures, en même temps vu comment tu t'es rétabli les autres fois que tu t'es battu cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est …

PAAAAAF !

Urahara recula et trébucha contre le shoji se tenant le nez qui saignait un petit peu.

- J'ai entendu TOUTE votre conversation, je pensais que vous étiez fou mais là vous dépassez vraiment les bornes !

- Ha ha, je m'attendais à une réaction semblable à celle-ci … dit-il en souriant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve que vous ne manquez pas d'air, vous auriez du nous prévenir avant ! Nous sommes les amis d'Inoue et …

- Rien ne t'empêche de les surveiller.

Le rouquin s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

- Tu sais, je peux concevoir que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi, mais tu crois que j'aurais volontairement mis Inoue-san en danger ?

L'élève et le maître se jaugèrent du regard pendant un long moment. On entendit un soupir et le blond continua.

- De plus je suis sûr à 99,9% que Grimmjow est de notre côté. Et il y aura aussi un Taïcho qui le surveillera, alors tu peux être rassuré maintenant !

Ichigo garda la tête baissée. Il parla alors d'une voix lente.

- Vous faites quoi du 0,1% ?

- Et bien c'est pour ça qu'il y aura un Taïcho et toi si tu le veux bien pour le surveiller ! Alors t'en dis quoi ?

Sa question fût sans réponse car … il se fit ignorer royalement. En effet, Ichigo venait tout simplement de partir.

Grand silence.

- … OUUIIINNNN, pourquoi tant de personnes m'ignorent ? J'ai besoin d'attention moi …

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promets que tu vas en avoir de l'attention avec moi …

L'interpellé se retourna doucement vers une aura maléfique de couleur violette.

- Oh oh … J'ai rien dit !

- Kisuke, qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Si tu oses faire du mal à Orihime-chan je crois que je ne te pardonnerai pas alors tu vas me dire tout de suite de quoi il en ressort s'il te plaît ….

Ainsi Urahara se fit trainer par le haut de son kimono vers le sous sol du magasin par une Yoruichi assez énervée.

- … Au … secours …. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**o o o o o**

Ichigo marcha dehors pour s'aérer l'esprit. Après ce que lui avait dit Urahara, il en avait bien besoin ! Mais il savait qu'au fond de lui il avait certainement raison au sujet de Grimmjow. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'arrêter de se battre. Il l'avait très bien reconnue, c'était de l'hésitation. Il l'avait même ressentie dans son bras car ses muscles s'étaient raidis. Cependant à ce moment là, l'ego du bleuté l'avait emporté et il avait continué à se battre.

Inoue pourrait-elle vraiment faire changer Grimmjow ?

- C'est ce que je me demande moi aussi.

Le shinigami remplaçant sursauta et il vit le Quincy adossé contre un poteau de l'entrée du magasin d'Urahara.

- Ah ce n'est que toi …

- Hmpf, merci c'est sympa.

Ichigo regarda Ishida à travers la pénombre. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà été soigné par Inoue au Hueco Mundo mais Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Ishida faisait parti de ses amis.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai rien.

- Hmpf, je ne m'inquiétais pas !

- Haï, je te crois.

Il y eu un bref silence avant que la discussion reprenne.

- Tu sais Kurosaki, quand j'ai vu Inoue revenir avec Grimmjow au Hueco Mundo je me suis dit « Mais elle est folle ! Ou alors l'Arrancar la manipule ! », enfin des trucs comme ça. Mais après mûre réflexion, j'ai préféré lui faire confiance … à Inoue-san bien sûr !

- Ouais je te comprends…

Ishida, surpris, se retourna et vit Ichigo qui fixait la Lune. Il s'était attendu à une autre réaction de sa part. Un instant après, Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui.

- Mais je suis quand même un peu inquiet.

- On pourra toujours le surveiller, moi c'est ce que j'ai prévu de faire, annonça le brun en remontant ses lunettes.

- Hm, je crois que je vais faire pareil.

« Heureusement que c'est les vacances », pensa Ichigo. Juste après il se traita d'idiot. Il venait d'éviter la fin de la Soul Society et accessoirement du monde et il pensait à l'école.

- Bon j'y vais, j'ai pas encore récupéré surtout que j'ai frappé l'autre imbécile tout à l'heure ….

- … Kurosaki tu ne changeras jamais.

- Je préfère être comme ça que coincé du postérieur comme une certaine personne …

- HEY ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Ishida se retourna pour défier Ichigo mais ce dernier était déjà partit.

- Espèce de baka.

**

* * *

**

Vraiment désolé pour le retard, en plus il ne se passe rien là dedans -_-. Et puis je pars samedi pour 2 semaines en vacances, donc vous ne me verrez pas d'ici là ! Mais je vous promets que pendant ces 2 semaines je bûcherai sur le prochain chapitre, c'est promis ! ^^

Grimmjow : Et nous on n'apparait pas ce chapitre ? Mais il est pourri !

Inoue : Calmez-vous Grimmjow, je peux vous assurer que Katoo-san va nous faire jouer pendant tout le chapitre 5 !

Grimmjow : Comment tu sais ça toi ? ?

Inoue : Et bien … Elle me l'a dit, tout simplement ! =)

Grimmjow : Bon ok. (s'adresse l'auteur) J'ESPERE QUE C'EST VRAI ONNA !

Moi : Maiiis ouiiiii c'est sûr ! Mettez plein de reviews s'il vous plaît pour que Grimmjow soit content de sa popularité !

Inoue : … Et … et moi ? ? Sniff …

Moi : ARGH ! Mettez en aussi pour notre Hime nationale !

Inoue : =D

Moi : _Ouf, j'ai évité la crise de pleurs d'Orihime, par contre je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'éviter dans le prochain chapitre …_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

… (silence) Oui je sais … (silence) C'est impardonnable, l'immense attente que je vous ai fait subir … Franchement des fois je me dis c'est dur de tenir des engagements XD.

Ma vie a franchement était mouvementée depuis, et je n'ai eu ni le temps, ni la motivation, ni l'inspiration pour écrire, je suis vraiment désolée !

Et puis, comme c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire, je n'ai pas trop confiance en mes capacités (malgré les reviews que vous laissez, d'ailleurs je tiens à vous remercier très chaleureusement ^^).

Alors d'abord place aux réponses des reviews et ensuite (ENFIN) le Chapitre 5 !

: Et bien c'est vrai que l'idée du fil rouge me plaît bien à moi aussi XD. En fait à chaque fois que je vois cette légende dans un animé, je me dis « c'est vraiment trop beau comme histoire, et surtout très romantique pour les couples ^^ ». Alors je me suis dit faut absolument que je la reprenne dans une de mes histoires =). En tout cas soit soulagé(e), notre Grimm adoré apparaît dans ce chapitre et … tu ne seras pas déçu(e) ! ^^

**orihime-bleach** : Je suis ravie que tu aime cette fiction à ce point ! ça me touche beaucoup tout tes encouragements, merci beaucoup ! ^^. Et oui, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de Grimm/Hime sur , alors c'était une raison de plus pour moi d'écrire sur ce couple ! XD

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! =)

**fangrimmy** : Et bien pour tout te dire je n'y pas encore pensé comment s'en sortira Urahara XD. Ça se fera en mode « freestyle » je pense, complètement improvisé lol. Et bien voici la suite et on verra beaucoup de fois Hime et Grimm, alors bonne lecture =)

**anonyme** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes allait aimer cette histoire ! =O C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai fait une longue absence, peut-être que j'avais peur de continuer (et oui je déteste décevoir les gens alors du coup je m'arrête souvent en plein milieu quand je fais quelque chose et je le finis pas =O). J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre, à la prochaine ! ^^

**Mangasadoscafe** : Je sens que je vais me faire assassiner par toi … MDR et bah de toute façon tu ne peux pas, parce que c'est interdit et aussi parce que sinon bah tu n'auras jamais la suite ! NA ! Bon délire à part, ça commence à bouger dans ce chapitre donc ne t'inquiètes pas =). Bonne lecture !

PS : WAAA troooop bieeeeen, t'étais en Thaïlande et tout ! =D C'était bien ? lol j'espère que t'as profité =)

**ReD** : Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil à toi ! =) Bon comme tu peux le remarquer je n'ai pas « posté au plus vite » lol mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ça va avancer dans ce chapitre, donc peut-être à la prochaine !

**Disclaimer **: Bleach n'est malheureusement pas à moi.

**Pairing **: Toujours du Grimm/Hime, et un autre mystère … Ah nan en fait y'en a 2 mystères ! =D

**Résumé du Chap' Précédent :** Ichigo, Ishida, Yamamoto et Byakuya Kuchiki sont enfin au courant de la méthode d'Urahara qui concerne Grimmjow et Inoue. Yamamoto a accepté que Grimmjow reste chez la jeune fille, mais Kuchiki devra le surveiller. Ichigo et Ishida vont faire de même, car ils ne font pas totalement confiance à Grimmjow. Comment le 1er jour de cohabitation se passera entre Grimmjow et Inoue ? À lire tout de suite ! =D

**! Warning !** : Séquence « Emotion », preparez les mouchoirs ! XD

* * *

Grimmjow émergea tout doucement vers l'heure du déjeuner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant et aussi bien dormi. Il remonta sa couverture, pensant qu'il pouvait rester dans son lit encore un petit moment vu qu'il n'y avait pas de réunions de l'espada … MERDE ! AIZEN !

Il se redressa vivement comme un clown qui sort de sa boîte. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois : il avait en face de lui la jeune Inoue qui faisait la cuisine.

Inoue quant à elle le regarda très surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Grimmjow se réveille en sursaut. Du coup, elle fît tomber sa poêle par terre accompagnée de l'omelette qu'elle était en train de frire. Mais en fait, elle avait bien envie de rigoler à cet instant. En effet, la vision qu'elle avait du bleuté était … très différente de d'habitude. Avec les cheveux décoiffés, le sweat qui partait en cacahuètes (ce qui laissait entrevoir quelques pectoraux …), les yeux vitreux et la bouche entrouverte, il ressemblait à un petit enfant au réveil. Ça cassait vraiment le mythe du « Grimmjow-tout-puissant ».

Pendant quelques instants ils se fixèrent, comme hypnotisés. Des secondes, ou peut-être des minutes passèrent, ils ne savaient pas trop eux-mêmes. Puis, Orihime reprit ses esprits et en ramassant la poêle elle s'adressa à Grimmjow.

- Bonjour Grimmjow ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Euh … Ouais ça va ….

- Hier soir je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, vous vous étiez endormi sur le canapé alors je vous ai laissé dormir mais j'ai retrouvé le 2ème futon que j'avais, alors vous pourrez dormir plus confortablement ce soir !

En écoutant la jeune fille parler, le bleuté sue rappela enfin comment il était arrivé ici : la marché avec la petite, le shinigami blond avec son chapeau bizarre et tout le tralala …

Il passa ses mains dans son visage pour se réveiller un peu plus, et laissa reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Orihime le voyant faire s'inquiéta (comme d'habitude !).

- Grimmjow … ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette …

- Ouais, ça va, c'est juste que j'suis pas du matin …

Orihime allait répliquer que ce n'était pas du tout le matin, mais elle s'abstint à la dernière minute. Énerver quelqu'un dès le réveil (qui n'est pas top au saut du lit) et surtout Grimmjow qui s'emportait pour rien n'était pas dans les priorités de la belle rouquine.

- … ta salle de bain ?, fit Grimmjow en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ah ! Elle est juste à votre gauche, je vous aie mis des serviettes de toilette sur le meuble à côté de la douche. Si vous voulez, après le déjeuner on pourra aller acheter quelques vêtements pour vous et aussi …

- Ouais ok, lança-t-il en fermant la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, s'il n'est pas frais au réveil il n'aime surement pas parler … ». Mais bon, elle était bavarde, et personne ne pouvait y faire quelque chose !

En mettant la table elle pensa justement à Grimmjow. Elle était surprise de voir qu'il s'adaptait (mieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé en fait) très bien à la vie sur Terre, même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Il était peut-être distant mais ça c'était son caractère. Elle pensait qu'en venant ici il aurait tout détruit et qu'on aurait du l'enfermer dans une prison à Soul Society …

Mais bon en même temps il n'avait pas tellement le choix : c'était soit vivre dans un monde inconnu et parmi des étrangers, soit rester au Hueco Mundo et survivre aux rares (mais présents) Vastro Lordes qui pouvaient le vaincre.

Malgré qu'il soit un ennemi, Inoue n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Non en fait, elle s'est plutôt prise d'affection pour lui. Même s'il a failli tuer Ichigo, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait un mauvais fond …

« Je fais vraiment trop vite confiance aux gens … Mais bon, ça aussi c'est dans mon caractère, on n'y peut rien ! »

En y repensant, quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit ces paroles …

Ah oui, c'était sa chère Tatsuki … Elle sourit en pensant à sa meilleure amie. Il faudrait qu'elle l'appelle pour lui dire qu'elle était revenue saine et sauve et qu'elle lui justifie son absence …

BROOUUMM !

(_Musique _Fairy Tail (Main Theme) Piano Version)

Heureusement que cette fois-ci elle n'avait rien dans les mains, elle l'aurait sûrement cassé.

Elle couru vers la porte d'entrée pour voir quel était l'origine de ce bruit. Et elle s'arrêta net, tel un pantin manipulé à sa guise lorsqu'elle vit sa porte écrasée sur le sol et une personne dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.

- …

- … Orihime … Tu es … revenue !

La persone s'avança pour être au plus près de la jeune fille.

- … Tatsuki-chan …

La dite Tatsuki resta abasourdie de ce qu'elle voyait. Orihime, dans le salon de son appartement à Karakura qui était vêtue d'un tablier.

- Tu es saine et sauve … Yokatta, dit-elle en souriant.

Tout doucement elle leva ses bras et les mis sur les frêles épaules d'Orihime, comme pour vérifier si elle ne rêvait pas. Puis elle effleura ses longs cheveux, joua avec une mèche par-ci par-là et remonta petit à petit au niveau du visage de la rousse. Cette dernière suivait des yeux le mouvement des bras de la brune. Lorsque ses mains arrivèrent au niveau des joues, elle les posa très lentement comme lorsque l'on caresse les doux pétales d'une fleur. Elles restèrent très longtemps dans cette position, savourant ainsi ce moment précieux : d'ailleurs, seul Kami-sama savait combien de temps s'était écoulé !

C'était magique, complètement irréel, Tatsuki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la disparition d'Inoue (grâce au reiatsu qu'elle pouvait ressentir) elle n'était même pas sûre de la revoir vivante … Alors maintenant, elle était au bord des larmes (fait extrêmement rare) tellement elle était heureuse de revoir son amie.

Et là le déluge arriva. La belle rouquine éclata en sanglots. Tout ce qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle, pour ne pas inquiéter ses ami(e)s, toute la rancœur contre elle-même d'être aussi faible, mais aussi l'atroce absence de Tatsuki qu'elle avait éprouvé au Hueco Mundo, tout cela sorti au même moment.

Voyant son amie pleurer avec autant de force, elle combla l'espace entre elles et la prit dans ses bras, une habitude qu'elles avaient depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Quand une pleurait, l'autre devait la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras et attendre, juste attendre qu'elle ait fini de pleurer, et ensuite elles parlaient. Enfin, c'était le plus souvent Tatsuki qui réconfortait Orihime car à cause de la disparition de son frère et des critiques qu'elle recevait sur son physique (plus particulièrement ses cheveux) la faisait pleurer beaucoup de fois.

Les pleurs d'Orihime se firent de plus en plus forts, et même Tatsuki versa quelques larmes. Sur le moment cela faisait mal, mais elles savaient toutes deux qu'après elles se sentiraient beaucoup mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles se calmèrent un peu, et Orihime commença à parler.

- Tatsuki-chan … Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir autant inquiété … Je te raconterai tout pour que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis partie …

- Baka, t'as intérêt ! C'est dans nos habitudes de toute façon, je savais que t'allais me parler après la crise de pleurs … Mais t'as raison, j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi, c'est pour ça que je suis autant soulagée de te voir.

Tatsuki s'écarta un petit peut pour voir son amie devant elle et lui dit tout simplement :

- Tu m'as manqué, ma petite Hime.

- … Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Tatsuki-chan, répondit elle dans un sourire.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? J'étais tellement morte d'inquiétude, je pété un câble et j'ai frappé quelqu'un sans raisons …

- Haï …

- Mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te voir ! Même tes goûts spéciaux en matière de cuisine m'ont manqué !

Elle entendit sa meilleure amie rire doucement. Et la brune sourit : cela faisait du bien d'entendre son rire aussi.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas : elle se sentit comme espionnée, pourtant il n'y avait qu'elle et Inoue dans l'appartement … Soudain elle entendit un rictus moqueur.

- Désolé de vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles, mais j'crois qu'il y a un problème avec l'eau chaude Inoue ! Et j'aime pas du tout l'eau froide alors tu pourrais régler ça vite fait ?

A partir de ce moment là, Tatsuki se mit à reféléchir à toute vitesse : 1) Un homme était chez Inoue, donc soit c'était un méchant ou un gentil et 2) Dans n'importe quel cas elle ne pouvait absolument pas laisser Orihime se retourner car c'est très simple, cet homme était en tenue d'Adam …

Inoue voulu se retourner à cet instant pour répondre à Grimmjow mais Tatsuki ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle mit ses mains sur les bras d'Inoue pour l'empêchez de bouger.

- Bon Orihime, tout d'abord qui est ce gars et ensuite ne te retourne surtout pas !

« Je dois absolument garder l'innocence de ma petite Hime, même si je dois me sacrifier pour ça ! »

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Tatsuki-chan ? Je ne comprends pas …

- Explique juste qui est cet homme, ça suffira.

- Euh et bien il s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il fait partie des choses que je dois te raconter et aussi ce n'est pas notre ennemi, je peux te l'assurer !

« Bon, si elle me dit que ce n'est pas un ennemi je la crois, mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il est bizarre … »

En effet, on ne voit pas tous les jours un gars aux cheveux bleus. En plus il était vraiment baraqué. Et inexorablement, l'inévitable arriva. Malgré les avertissements que Tatsuki se lançait à elle-même, elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver en bas … Encore plus bas …

Leçon 1 : Comment faire voler son innocence en éclats …

Leçon 2 : Comment vérifier la couleur naturelle des cheveux d'une personne …

Leçon 3 : Comment rougir en à peine une seconde !

Pendant qu'elle rougissait fortement, elle s'adressa à Grimmjow en s'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bon toi là je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu pourrais au moins mettre quelque chose sur toi, espèce d'hentai !

- Attends Tatsuki-chan, ne me dit pas qu'il est … nu ?

- Hum, euh si …

Leçon 4 : Comment faire rougir une personne innocente sans même lui montrer une scène indécente.

Orihime ne bougea pas mais baissa la tête en rougissant et s'adressa d'une voix étrangement calme à un Grimmjow perplexe.

- Grimmjow, je ne sais pas comment c'était là-bas, mais sur Terre on a quelques principes comme ne pas être impoli, et ne pas se montrer nu devant une personne (surtout devant une fille lorsque l'on est un garçon) fait partie des choses impolies, alors si vous voulez bien vous rhabiller …

- Ah ok … Bon ben je rentre mais l'eau chaude ?

- Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe !

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse, mais elle su qu'il était rentré grâce au bruit de la porte qui s'était fermée.

- Hé hé, je suis désolée Tatsuki-chan, ce n'était vraiment pas son intention de se montrer comme ça je pense …

- Ouais mais là j'aimerais bien savoir d'où il vient s'il n'est même pas gêné de se montrer … Enfin bref, je vois que tu as fait à manger (un peu plus normal que d'habitude), alors je peux rester ? Comme ça tu pourras tout m'expliquer …

- Très bien, je vais rajouter un couvert alors ! s'exclama Inoue, ravie de pouvoir manger avec son amie.

Après que tout le monde soit prêt, ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Tatsuki fixa pendant quelques instants le bleuté.

- Tatsuki, ça va ?

- Oui, oui ça va, allez, Itadakimasu !

- Haï, Itadakimasu !

Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas besoin de manger lorsqu'il était un Arrancar ressentit une légère gêne face à ces baguettes et cette assiette. Mais son Gigai avait besoin de nourriture, il le sentait. Alors il regarda les deux humaines et les imita. Et plus le temps passait, plus des habitudes lorsqu'il était humain ressurgirent.

Pendant qu'il mangeait avidement, Orihime expliqua très clairement le fonctionnement de la Soul Society, les Shinigamis, les Hollows, Ichigo (fallait bien qu'elle parle de lui, sinon elle n'allait rien comprendre !), la trahison de Aizen, son enlèvement par un Arrancar, les plans d'Aizen, la bataille finale, et le marché entre Grimmjow et elle.

- Franchement tu m'épates Hime, me raconter tout ça et manger en même temps … T'as à peu près gardé le même rythme que moi alors que je ne faisais qu'écouter !

- Ha ha, je sais bien je suis trop forte n'est-ce pas ?, dit-elle en mettant des fruits sur la table en guise de dessert.

Pendant qu'elle laissait Orihime manger tranquillement son dessert, elle songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait dit et en même temps essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations.

- Mais au fait Tatsuki-chan … Tu n'es pas surprise ? On dirait que tu t'y attendais …

- Ah ben tu sais, en fait je me suis toujours dit : y'a trop de trucs bizarres qui se passent en ce moment pour que ça ne soit que des coïncidences. Alors oui, je m'attendais à quelque chose dans ce genre !

- Ah, je vois …

- Mais c'est vrai que c'est quand même assez fort, dire qu'il y a un monde comme ça qui est juste à côté de nous et qu'on a même pas remarqué … C'est assez …

- Et merde …

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit (qui n'était autre que Grimmjow). Et on peut dire que là, le spectacle était à … mourir de rire. Le bleuté avait tout simplement laissé trainer dans son assiette la manche de son sweat et du coup, elle était sale. Ce n'est pas que la saleté dérangeait Grimmjow, mais dans ce cas la sauce collait à son poignet et c'était désagréable comme sensation. Il leva alors la manche à sa bouche pour manger le reste de la sauce qui s'y trouvait.

Tatsuki et Orihime restèrent médusées face à ce spectacle pour le moins étrange. Le Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques qui lèche la manche de son sweat pour la sauce qui est dessus, comme un gamin en fait …

- Très bien, je crois que l'heure du shopping … a sonné ! s'exclama Orihime.

- Hein ? répondèrent en même temps Tatsuki et Grimmjow.

- Et bien on allait faire un peu les magasins pour trouver des vêtements à Grimmjow, ses seuls vêtements sont ceux qu'il porte en ce moment, donc voilà ! Tu viens avec nous Tatsuki ?

- … Bien sûr !

- Super ! Donc attendez-moi dans l'entrée, je vais me changer et j'arrive tout de suite !

Inoue s'éclipsa donc en un instant. La brune et le bleuté se dirigèrent donc vers la porte d'entrée et ils mirent leurs chaussures. Enfin, c'était plus compliqué pour Grimmjow qui se battait désespérément avec ses baskets dont il n'arrivait pas à faire les lacets.

Tatsuki soupira longuement avant de se décider enfin à l'aider. Elle s'agenouilla et, en faisant les lacets de Grimmjow, elle prononça d'une voix grave :

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de juger les gens au premier coup d'œil, j'aime bien apprendre à les connaître un peu plus avant d'avoir une opinion. Je te dis ça parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois complètement … mauvais.

- Tss ! fit Grimmjow, mécontent d'avoir à faire avec une fouineuse.

- Alors je ne sais pas pour quoi tu es résigné, continua Tatsuki sans s'arrêter. C'est le fait de vivre sur Terre ou bien de vouloir te venger de ton camp … ?

Un silence lourd s'établit entre ces 2 personnes.

- En tout cas, sache que si tu essaye de faire du mal à Orihime (physiquement ou moralement), je te promets qu'il ne restera pas grand-chose de toi …

- … Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, femmelette !, ricana Grimmjow.

Et voilà comment enlever des bonnes résolutions, Tatsuki avait intentionnellement réveillé l'instinct provocateur du bleuté.

La belle brune n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'arrogance de Grimmjow. Alors elle s'empressa de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une « femmelette » mais aussi une grande championne de karaté. Et une bonne droite arriva en plein milieux dans le visage de Grimmjow. Ce dernier voulut éviter le poing de la brune, mais il se souvint juste à temps qu'il n'avait plus la force et la vitesse nécessaires pour combattre, à cause du gigai. Alors il se prépara à contrer avec sa main droite. Mais ce qu'il n'avait prévu, c'était que la brune soit très forte. Il recula vivement sous la force de l'impact du point de la brune, et tomba à la renverse.

- Tu m'appelle encore « femmelette » et j'te jure que j'fais ta fête !, siffla de rage Tatsuki.

Grimmjow, tellement surpris de perdre face à une fille resta abasourdi. Il finit par se relever en pestant.

- C'est bon, faut pas s'énerver pour si peu, n'empêche j'aimerai bien me battre contre toi un jour, ça doit être marrant …

- Tss !

- Désolééééé ! Je ne retrouvais pas mon porte-monnaie, mais c'est bon on peut y aller maintenant !

Nos 2 compères surpris, se retournèrent vers Orihime et Tatsuki sauta de joie, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Yata ! ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie avec toi, on passera faire un tour dans nos boutiques préférées hein ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Et c'est ainsi que Grimmjow avec son intuition masculine sentit qu'il allait passer une fatiguante journée …

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tort. Enfin pas totalement. Tout d'abord ils devaient prendre ce qu'on appelle le « bus » et ensuite marcher autour de « voitures » et une foule pas possible. Ce qu'il voyait était … chiant. Mais il devait se l'avouer, ça l'intriguait toutes ces choses. Alors remarquant cela, la gentille Orihime expliquait à Grimmjow le fonctionnement du monde réel. Ce dernier ne répondait pas, mais ça se voyait qu'il essayait de retenir plein de choses. En fait, ça amusait Orihime car le bleuté était semblable à un enfant : il voulait juste apprendre.

Tatsuki quant à elle fût assez surprise de voir que Grimmjow était assez docile. Elle était donc moins sur ses gardes mais elle décida quand même de rester attentive. Et puis en vérité, elle voulait profiter de cette magnifique journée avec sa meilleure amie.

Orihime elle était aux anges ! De 1, elle revoyait ce monde, son monde plein de couleurs qu'elle pensait ne peut-être jamais revoir. De 2, elle retrouvait sa meilleure amie. De 3, c'était une magnifique journée et de 4, elle s'amusait beaucoup avec Grimmjow. Et oui, en à peine quelques heures, on pouvait observer chez elle les symptômes de … l'amitié (_ah ah, vous y avez cru hein ?_).

Pour commencer les achats, ils entrèrent dans un magasin pas cher et qui proposait des articles pour tout le monde et pour tous les goûts. Grimmjow essaya alors jeans sur jeans, plein de hauts et de vestes. L'ensemble qu'Inoue préférait se composait d'une chemise blanche à rayures grises, et d'un jean bleu foncé. C'était très simple, mais ça allait bien au bleuté, et puis c'était un style qui ne faisait pas trop « voyou ».

Ils achetèrent donc le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse d'habiller correctement. Tout ça payé par Urahara, sous la menace de Yoruichi après avoir appris que Grimmjow allait rester sous le même toit qu'Orihime. Elle était venue les voir sous sa forme de chat avec une enveloppe dans sa gueule. Elle avait assuré qu'Urahara était d'accord, et qu'il les aiderait financièrement quand elle voudrait. Lorsqu'Inoue fut rassurée, ils partirent vers le bus.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient les bras remplis de sacs, Tatsuki se posa une question très importante : comment ils allaient faire pour … ça ? Inoue n'allait surement pas le supporter…

- Oh, Tatsuki regarde c'est Kurosaki-kun et Ishida-kun !

En effet, on voyait en face Ishida et Ichigo. Inoue tellement heureuse de les voir, courut pour les saluer tandis que Tatsuki et Grimmjow marchaient derrière elle.

- Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes assez bien reposés ? Ne vous surmenez pas trop quand même …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Inoue, je vais bien, c'est toi qui devrai pas trop en faire, vu tout ce que tu as vécu …

Inoue sourit face à cette remarque. « Ah la la, il est toujours aussi attentionné envers les autres et il le fait par pure gentillesse ! Comment ne pas tomber amou … »

- Kurosaki … dit Grimmjow derrière elle.

- Grimmjow … répondit le rouquin.

Tout le monde attendait ce qui allait se passer. Retenant son souffle, Inoue espérait que ça n'allait pas dégénérer, c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient après la bataille finale !

Tasuki, elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer connaissant Ichigo par cœur, donc elle attendit patiemment.

Ichigo commença par s'avancer et fit ainsi face au bleuté. Ichigo était bien bâtit, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Grimmjow, en plus il faisait au moins 10 bons centimètres de plus que lui.

Le rouquin leva sa main et le bleuté serra ses poings, s'attendant à riposter. Mais ce qui vint ensuite, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Yo, ça va comme tu veux ?

Ichigo venait tout juste de poser sa main sur son épaule pour le saluer ! Comme un … pote ?

-… Hein ?, lança Grimmjow par surprise.

- Ben quoi, je te demandais si ça allait, c'est normal de se demander ça entre … camarades !

Le bleuté resta bouche bée, ainsi qu'Orihime. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qu'Ichigo réagisse comme cela. Tatsuki elle, était morte de rire. Elle avait donc bien deviné comment Ichigo allait réagir.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut qu'on trouve des vêtements pour Grimmjow, et vous tombez à pic ! lança la brune aux garçons.

- Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua Ishida sur un ton hautain.

- Et bien on arrive au problème des … sous-vêtements, donc on peut pas trop l'accompagner pour choisir ce genre de choses …

Orihime vira rouge pivoine suite à cette remarque. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il fallait qu'elles s'occupent des sous-vêtements …

- Euh, c'est quoi des sous-vêtements ? demanda fort Grimmjow.

- Chuuuut ! fit Orihime encore plus rouge lorsque des passants les regardèrent bizarrement.

- Moi en tout cas c'est hors de question que je l'accompagne, répliqua Ishida.

- … Bon ben moi je veux bien l'accompagner ! Surtout qu'être sans boxer ça doit vraiment être douloureux … fit Ichigo dans une grimace moqueuse.

- Oï ! T'as quoi à te marrer comme ça ?

- Mais rien, mais rien ! Allez viens, avant que le déluge nous tombe dessus !

Et il entraîna Grimmjow dans un magasin à quelques pas d'ici.

- Dîtes, vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller pour Grimmjow et Kurosaki-kun ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va juste mettre quelques points au clair et ça sera sans violence ! déclara Tastsuki.

- Oui mais bon …

- Allez, on va s'asseoir sur ce banc juste en face en attendant ces 2 clowns, fit Tatsuki.

« Enfin, j'espère qu'il va garder son sang froid quand même … », pensa la brune.

Dans la boutique, Ichigo expliqua donc à Grimmjow l'utilité des sous-vêtements, et l'obligation d'en mettre un différent tous les jours (Ichigo préférait tout lui expliquer, au cas ou). Mais finalement ce n'était pas nécessaire car Grimmjow en portait aussi au Hueco Mundo, mais ils n'étaient pas pareils et aussi il ne savait pas que ça s'appelait des « sous-vêtements » …

Après avoir pris une dizaine de slips et boxers, ils passèrent à la caisse.

- … Je vois que tu t'habitues bien finalement, à ce monde : je te pensais moins docile que ça, fit Ichigo en ricanant.

- Oh la ferme enfoiré !

Ichigo posa les articles sur le comptoir tandis que la caissière prit le tout pour enlever les antivols.

- Par contre je vais te dire quelque chose, mais rien qu'une seule fois, alors s'il te plaît écoute bien ce que je vais dire.

_« Et voilà c'est repartit pour un tour ! La petite brune et maintenant lui, fallait s'y attendre … » _pensa Grimmjow. Il commença à froncer les sourcils en sentant la menace arriver.

- Tout d'abord, je ne t'ai pardonné pour ce que tu nous as fait … Plus particulièrement à Rukia et Inoue … Je fais « copain-copain » avec toi juste parce qu'Inoue a l'air de t'apprécier …

La caissière prit le dernier boxer pour enlever l'antivol.

- Alors si tu oses, seulement toucher un de ses cheveux … Aie seulement la simple idée de lui faire du mal … Je t'assure que je te ferais tout simplement disparaître …

L'antivol tomba dans la poubelle dans un cliquetis métallique froid.

- Je t'ai déjà vaincu une fois, je pourrais aisément le recommencer …

Grimmjow fixa Ichigo du coin de l'œil. Et il vit que ce dernier le regardait intensément, avec exactement la même lueur froide qu'il avait lorsqu'il il lui avait ordonné de lâcher Inoue, qu'il étranglait presque.

Un duel rien qu'avec le regard, de titans presque, se déroulait entre le rouquin et le bleuté. Puis Grimmjow lâcha l'affaire.

- Tch ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous aves tous avec cette meuf ? Elle n'a rien de spécial !

Ichigo sourit face à cette remarque. Il prit le sac contenant les affaires face à une caissière qui tremblait de peur, ayant écouté leur conversation elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas appeler la police.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, la lumière du soleil éblouit Grimmjow qui n'avait pas l'habitude du soleil.

- Détrompes toi … Tu vois, elle est un peu comme notre soleil à nous… fit Ichigo en levant la tête pour fixer l'astre solaire.

Grimmjow fit de même mais le soleil était trop lumineux pour lui et il cligna des yeux.

- Tu verras ça par toi-même … dit-il en s'avançant vers Inoue, qui agitait justement la main pour qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow la remarque.

_« Ouais ben ce soleil est bien trop lumineux pour moi … » _pensa le bleuté en rejoignant les autres.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, ils rencontrèrent même Chad qui était avec sa basse. Il n'était pas sortit avec Ichigo et Ishida car il ne pouvait en aucun cas manquer sa répétition. Lorsque le Mexicain vit Grimmjow, il le fixa un instant sans bouger. Le bleuté se demanda justement qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire : le frapper ou l'ignorer ? Et bien il n'eut même pas besoin de choisir car Sado lui tendit la main, et quand il serra celle de Grimmjow il lui dit « Bienvenue dans le Monde Réel ». Cela surprit bien notre bleuté mais Inoue s'exclama qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils aillent tous manger un petit quelque chose ensemble. Tout le monde étant d'accord, ils allèrent dans un fast-food.

(_Musique_ Psychic Detective Yakumo - Band of Fate)

Le repas n'était pas si calme que ça, vu qu'Ichigo et Ishida se « disputaient » sans arrêt et que Tatsuki les rappelait à l'ordre en leur donnant des coups, ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus. Mais bizarrement cela ne dérangeait pas Grimmjow, au contraire comme ça il le laissait un peu tranquille. Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit … le laissa bouche bée. En effet, il n'avait jamais vu de coucher de soleil (enfin si dans sa vie d'humain mais il ne s'en rappelait pas) et cela le rendit nostalgique. Il ne le disait pas, mais ça se voyait sur son visage, il adorait ce ciel orangé.

Inoue, très perspicace malgré son air nunuche se leva d'un bond (ce qui calma tout le monde).

- Tout le monde, j'ai une envie soudaine d'aller dans un certain endroit, allons-y ensemble !

Ainsi tout le monde partit pour cet endroit « spécial », et franchement ça en valait la peine : c'était en fait un pont pour les passant et les voiture, juste au dessus du canal qui traversait Karakura. Et la vue était tout simplement magnifique. Le coucher de soleil se reflétait sur l'eau, ça changeait presque sa couleur d'origine.

Tout le monde resta silencieux face à ce coucher de soleil. C'était comme s'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, enfin dans leur ville, reposés et confiants.

Même Grimmjow resta silencieux. C'était encore plus beau que dans la vitre du fast-food. C'était tellement calme …

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder les autres, et il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à admirer le paysage. Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda Inoue, c'était presque aussi éblouissant que le soleil de tout à l'heure. Tout d'abord, la lueur du soleil rendait la couleur de ses cheveux si … chatoyante. Elle avait un regard paisible, elle était tellement différente quand elle était au Hueco Mundo. Alors retrouver ses amis était si vital pour elle ? Il la regarda intensément, comme s'il cherchait une source de sérénité en elle.

Et c'est lorsqu'un coup de vent fit s'envoler ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle remit ensuite ses cheveux en place, il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, normalement son cœur battait plus vite que la normale que lorsqu'il se sentait en danger, lorsqu'il se battait quoi ! Mais la … C'était incompréhensible pour lui.

Inoue, se sentant observée tourna la tête vers Grimmjow. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, et Inoue lui sourit, un sourire doux et simple. En fait, au fond de lui il avait bien envie de lui sourire aussi. Mais il ne le fit pas, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de choses.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais faut que je soit rentré à 19h00, mon vieux va me faire chier sinon.

- Ichigo, t'as le chic pour tout casser, soupira Tatsuki

- Elle n'a pas tord sur ce coup la … fit Ishida en remontant ses lunettes.

En marchant vers leurs maisons, ils se séparèrent au fur et à mesure, et à la fin il ne resta plus qu'Ichigo, Tatsuki, Inoue et bien sûr Grimmjow.

- Bon ben bonne soirée à vous ! fit Ichigo.

- Ouais bonne soirée à toi aussi, répondit Tatsuki.

- Tu m'appelle Tats' s, s'il fait des conneries, hein ? lança le rouquin en s'éloignant.

- Ouais, pas de soucis Ichi !

- Mais bordel … Chui pas un animal de compagnie ! fulmina Grimmjow.

Lorsque Tatsuki devait partir elle aussi, elle serra très fort Inoue dans ses bras. Grimmjow lui leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ces marques d'affection, ça ne servait à rien pour lui. Après un dernier regard d'avertissement de la brune envers le bleuté, ils rentrèrent enfin.

- Ouf ! fit Orhime en s'affalant sur le canapé. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je ne vais pas cuisiner, je vais commander de la nourriture chinoise tiens ! Ça vous va ?

- Ouais fais comme tu veux …

Lorsqu'il la vit décrocher le téléphone en chantonnant, il comprit pourquoi Ichigo l'avait comparé à un soleil. En effet, elle pouvait faire oublier tout les soucis que vous avez dans la tête avec un simple sourire … Et ça, il se demandait par quel moyen elle y arrivait …

* * *

… Waah ! Vous y croyez vous ? Je n'ai jamais écris autant lol. Ça mérite bien un petit bonus ça ! =D

**Bonus**

- … NOOOON, pourquoi t'as fait ça Yoruichi ! J'ai regardé mon compte et il me reste à peine pour finir la fin du mois ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu leur donne MON portefeuille ?

- Ecoute Kisuke, si tu veux faire des recherches ou je ne sais quelle expérience, tu dois investir de l'argent, alors tais-toi et assume !

- Mais comment je fais moi ? fit Urahara en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

En faisant ce cinéma, il eut une idée, une toute bête pour faire réagir Yoruichi. Comme ça, il fera d'une pierre deux coups !

- Bon ben si c'est comme ça, je vais aller voir quelques filles dans les clubs pour qu'elles me consolent, elles ne prennent pas cher en plus …

Avant qu'il ne dise « Ouf », il se sentit plaqué au sol avec violence. Et là ce qu'il vit lui regretta de ne pas avoir un appareil photo à la main.

- Tu fais ça mon vieux et je peux t'assurer que ta petite chose n'aura plus jamais la même taille ! lança-t-elle, avec hargne et … possessivité ?

- Wah wah wah ! C'est bon j'ai compris, c'était une blague ha ah ah ! fit Urahara très horrifié par le contenu des menaces de Yoruichi.

Mais ce qu'il a vu l'avait complètement ravi : Yoruichi était, et est toujours jalouse …

_« C'est bon à savoir … »_ pensa Urahara très content tout à coup.

* * *

Bon là maintenant c'est vraiment fini lol. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, encore désolé pour cette pause interminable … Merci de me suivre pour ceux qui n'ont pas arrêté de lire cette fiction ! =) Et merci encore aux encouragements que vous m'adressez, ça me touche beaucoup !

Matana, minna ! =)


End file.
